


Break my Bones

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Analysis, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Attempted Murder, Badass Rey, Battle, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Biting, Blood and Violence, Boredom, Brutal Murder, Burnplay, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Communication, Cutting, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gaslighting, Gift Fic, Hand Feeding, Hidden Talents, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, High School, Human Experimentation, Humanity's Strongest, Hunters & Hunting, Imaginary Friends, Immortality, Invisibility, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Loneliness, Long-Distance Friendship, Loss of Parent(s), Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magical Accidents, Male Friendship, Masochism, Medical Torture, Mental Link, Middle School, Mind Manipulation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nature Magic, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Oaths & Vows, Open to Interpretation, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Regret, Revenge, Revolution, Rey Solo, Sadism, Scenting, School, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Self-Sacrifice, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star-crossed, Strangulation, Strength, Strong Female Characters, Time Skips, Touching, Trapped, True Love, True Mates, Understanding, War, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters, Wilderness Survival, Wishful Thinking, World Domination, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 32,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ——-****COMPLETE****——-***Had a shapeshifter story bouncingAround in my head***(bit of reylo)***She slunk through the dense forest, wearing the darkness as a dear friend. Her fur smooth and silvery in the expanding moonlight.  She could hear every living creature for miles.  The breeze cool against her face. This was living, this was freedom, the humans could have the rest... there were so many of them... her kind were gone. Her heart pounded as she broke into a run. Lungs straining, body thrumming, mind absorbing. She was alone in this ...her bones hurt. She sensed them. The empty cabin had been standing in the thickest portion for generations... she'd never seen visitors. Now... trucks... humans...many. She cringed. Tucked her tail. Claws ready. Teeth bared. The female was pointing, ordering the males around. Equipment... furniture... boxes... what were they doing? She saw a small human clinging to the female's leg. He smelled... odd. He was... something new. She ran away, returned  to her home. Humanity's invasion  of her realm could wait until her belly was full and she slept...





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts), [Nervoustouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervoustouch/gifts), [LBellicose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/gifts), [AdriannaXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/gifts), [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



She loved her home.

It was simple.

Peaceful.

Her parents had carved a life within the moutain, beneath the rock.

An underground lake served her purposes.

Her mother had developed  a garden for vegetation to eat.

It resembled human homes. She seen pictures. 

Old books her mother had collected. 

She had chairs, tables, a bed, a cooking pit, clothing, toys, drawing stones of various colors.

The precious glowing stones helped her see around their space.

She missed them...her first shift had been so painful.

Bones breaking...skin vibrating over her muscles as her body changed.

They had explained...in great detail.

She seen them shift many times.

Yet...she had gone through it alone.

She knew it wasn't their fault.

Still...her quiet place had been invaded.

The small human entered her mind. 

She would watch that human closest.

He was...new.

 

 


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She laid her head contently on the soft moss. Her dreams would come. She would remember.

_"It's not perfect, but it will work...we have to remain hidden until it's safe to move on...Elise said the humans don't come around as often. One family owns all the property for miles." Janine explained._

_Gregory nodded, "yes, the family comes up here occasionally. The cabin remains empty mostly. We should  be ok."_

_Janine held their daughter, swaddled warm in her blanket. "As long as she is ok, I can deal with anything.  We are all that's  left...I  can't  lose her..."_

_Tears fell._

_"It will dear, she can thrive here. We can build her a real home." Gregory tried to reassure his wife._

_They explored the expanse. The vast wooded landscape was just what they needed._

_No hustle and bustle_

_No noisy cars and yelling humans._

_Trees._

_Flowers._

_Creatures._

_Flowing water._

_Fresh air._

_Kind breeze._

_Sturdy mountain caves._

_Home._

_Rey could grow._

_Develop._

_Strong beast._

_Soft heart._

_Beautifully formed into any being she wanted as she learned to manipulate her cells._

_Her mother could even realize non living things._

_Her father could create fire around himself._

_They were evolutionary steps._

_Rey smiled and listened._

_Learned._

_They were not so different  from the humans._

_They needed companionship._

_Love._

_Patience._

_Inspiration._

_Hope._

_They had a higher tolerance of pain perhaps..._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Little hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't go out too far son...there are wild animals! Lunch will be ready in an hour or so!" Leia hollered.  
> Ben shrugged. He played in what they considered the basic yard.

He liked the fort Han  built him. 

It had a slide, swing, a climbing rope...he could pretend to fight great foes and have adventures.

The forest surrounded  the cabin on all sides, ...a lake a mile or so away. 

Ben had always liked the pictures. 

It had fallen  into disrepair, but Han had brought in modern technology... plumbing... fixed it up. 

Leia liked the small touches.

Ben wanted so badly to just run off into the woods...chase a few frogs... hunt for creatures. 

His great-gran told him stories about magic and monsters...it was so cool.

His papa told him it was rubbish.

At 6 the world was open to interpretation ...not set in stone. 

He saw past  the rules...the  huff and puff...

He saw fire and dragons...battles and castles...

His father would play pirates with him sometimes.

This place was perfect to explore.

Well...if his mom would let him...

After dark he liked to sneak out and count the stars, catch fireflies...

The sounds were different from being in town.  

He saw deer, birds, rabbits, ducks, geese, a fox...he followed squirrels and snakes.

One afternoon he saw a neat one...a foxlike animal with almost silvery fur.

He tried  to get closer but he spooked it.

It ran.

But he saw it in other places...by the lake...near the barn beside the cabin.

He set meat out and hoped.

Sure enough it came...nibbled the ham timidly.

Ben crept slowly  until he was close enough to grab it. 

It fought at first, but when he began to pet it's  head and back, it stilled. 

He loosened  his grip.

Kept petting it's  back, tail, ears... rubbing under it's  chin.

It almost purred like a cat. 

He thought it's  fur was the softest thing he'd  ever felt.

He fell asleep  by the lake holding it.

Han found him.

Took a picture.

"You can bring it with you home.  Just keep it out of the kitchen... looks like its a female. Young fox maybe?" Han said.

Ben was excited. 

He carried her back to the cabin.

That night she laid beside him as he fell asleep in his bed. 

 

* * *

 

 

His new companion rarely  left his side most of the summer.

 

 


	4. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben followed the path to the lake, his father toting his fishing pole.

"Swim all you want, I'm fishing.  Your mom packed us a picnic lunch. " Han started prepping his pole when they got to their destination. 

Ben didn't  need to be told twice.

He moved down the shore a bit, laid out a blanket. He set his towel and phone down on it. Rubbed his sunblock on.

"You like water?" He asked her. 

His furry  friend just cocked her head.

"Well, I  do..." Ben  jumped up and ran into the cool water. Splashing.

He floated on his back.

He was on his town's swim team at home. He loved being in the water.

He was basically  a fish.

He could outswim his friends and his parents.

The sky was vast and blue...not a cloud anywhere.

Ben swam for hours.

Only taking a break to eat with his dad. 

"That thing sure is attached  now... just curls up or follows you." Han joked.

Ben smiled,  "yeah, she's so soft. She looks  like a fox, but smaller... and I couldn't  find any pictures of any that look like her. There are snow foxes, but they're white not silvery gray."

"She eats right out of your hand and sleeps besides you at night like a dog or a cat. Your mom even likes her." Han added.

Ben stroked her back, gave her right ear a scratch. "She's beautiful, my best friend."

Han caught a basket full of fish. Ben plopped back into the water.

He watched his small friend sniff at the water before she wanderd in.

She paddled over toward Ben.

"I guess I should really name you... but I  feel like I  might give you the wrong one." Ben told her.

In his mind names sifted.

But nothing sounded right.

 

_Rey..._

 

"Rey?" Ben questioned. 

Her ears perked up.

"Where did that thought come from? ...well, oh you like that one? ...Rey?" Ben grinned.

It yipped at him.

He took that as a yes.

On his blanket an hour later he closed his eyes, he was exhausted. 

The slight breeze, the warm sun felt good on his wet skin.

"You humans get tired so easily..." softly hit his ear.

Ben's eye's  shot open, he trembled. Next to him was a little  girl..."who...how...?"

"Shhhhh..." she placed a finger against his lips.

Ben nodded.

He took in her features.

She was his size, bright hazel eyes, tan skin, long hair...long brown hair with streaks of thin silvery gray.

"I won't hurt you Ben ...I want to play." She said quietly.

He swallowed. "Um...do your parents have a cabin near...um... ours?"

"No...let's swim." She left him and ran to the water. 

Her bare feet leaving a trail in the sand. 

Ben blinked.

Followed her.

They swam and laughed. When he heard Han call for him, he turned to say goodbye...she was gone.

Rey sat at his feet.

Her tag wagging happily.

"Wierd..." Ben muttered. 

As they walked back to the cabin Ben prodded his dad, "anyone live around that I can play with?"

Han gave Ben a sympathetic look, "sorry kid, no one lives out here. It all belongs to your mom's  family... so ours is the only cabin. I'm sure there's  hikers out here sometimes... but the nearest town is pretty far away."

"Oh..." Ben was way confused now.

Rey trotted beside them.

"You name her yet?" His dad asked.

Ben grinned, "yeah...Rey. She's  smart and that name just sounded right in my head. Nothing else fit."

Han nodded, "alright...well hello Rey. "

Rey yipped. 

Han scratched her head.

Leia had dinner ready when they got back.

She would cook the fish after Han cleaned and prepped them. Fish would be on the menu tomorrow. 

Tonight was burgers. Fat potatoe wedges. Slaw.

Ben's  stomach growled.

Rey nuzzled his leg, he slipped  her wedges.

His mind kept thinking about the girl he swam with. 

Maybe she was camping nearby... tents...maybe he'd  see her again.

He took a bath. He loved the bubbles.

In fresh pjs he climbed into bed. Rey hopped up and laid her head on his arm.

He read her a book. He read a book every night before bed. 

She seemed enthralled. 

So smart, he thought. 

He dozed off.

The book almost fell off the bed.

A small hand caught it.  Set it back on his shelf.

Rey smiled  at the sleeping boy. 

She liked him. He was gentle and smelled nice.

She looked at his things around his room. She did that alot. 

She very softly pushed his hair out of his face. 

He was a beautiful  little human.

So soft.

 

 


	5. Where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben picked at his pancakes, sneaking one down to Rey while Leia's back was turned.

"Stay close to the cabin Ben, your dad says there's  wolves...no argument." Leia stated as she washed dishes.

"Ok..." Ben  grumbled. "Come on..."

He grabbed  his backpack and some snacks. He headed to his fort.

Rey followed as always.

He flipped on his cd player, singing along to Green Day as he dumped out 3 sets of lincoln logs, his cars, and figures. 

"Maybe her parent's are camping near here...or are hikers...?" Ben asked out loud.

He started stacking his pieces, nibbled a cookie from his pack.

"Maybe she wasn't  real..." he said at his toys.

"They're  not..." came a small voice. "And I  am as real as you!"

Ben stilled, eyes wide.

"I'm by myself...well, when I'm not with you." She said.

She was smiling.

Looking just how she did at the lake. 

"You...?" He stuttered.

Her.

Big green eyes...just like...

"I'm Rey..." she touched his hand, he flinched.

Cocked his head. "How?"

"I'm a shifter...not magic, but close. And you are my friend. I like hanging out with you. I got lonely...can I play?" She asked as she started stacking like he had. 

He blinked, his friend...yes she was his friend. "Ok..."

They played and chatted for hours.

He shared his cookies and juice boxes as they played, he asked about her parents...about her.

"You've  hung out with me all summer..." he stated. 

"Yeah, you seemed nice. Fun." She told him with a shrug.

"How old are you?" He asked.

Ret smiled, "6, like you... we age like humans ...but live a lot longer usually. My dad was 139 when  he died, my mom was 103. Can you read yet? What do you do at little human school?"

"Crazy cool...but yeah, I can mostly... learning." Ben pulled a book out of his pack. "This one's  my favorite."

Rey lit up, "can you teach me?"

Ben nodded, "sure...if I  can. I  can read it and you sound out the words with me? I got lots of them. Later I can show you letters...how to write your own words. Mom's worked with me extra outside of school."

Rey drank it up. 

Her mother had so many books collected in the cave, it would be so cool to be able to read them.

"Thanks!" Rey grinned. Squeezed his hand.

"Does shifting hurt?" Ben questioned.

Rey nodded, "some."

She stilled. Her bones began to crack... twist...she growled. She grew smaller...fur appeared...ears poked out, tail sprouted, claws sprung.

Ben watched without blinking.

When she looked up at him he pet her head. "So pretty."

Rey purred.

"Ben!" Leia hollered.

"Dinner time I guess..." he muttered.

"Wash your hands Ben, hello Rey!" Leia greeted.

The table was set, Han was cutting the ham.

Ben grinned. Corn...slaw...fat potatoe wedges.

He snuck Rey some.

"She really has followed you all summer hasn't  she, her fur is beautiful." Leia said. "So friendly."

Rey rubbed against  Leia's leg purring.

"Yeah, she'll miss Ben when we leave. " Han stated.

Ben smiled knowingly. 

He had a shapeshifter for a best friend.

He had few friends back home.

This was really...cool.

"Can she come home with me?" Ben requested.

Han chuckled, "no son, she's tame but she is still a wild animal."

Ben didn't  argue.

Rey probably didn't want to leave anyway.

Upstairs after his bath, he brushed his teeth, threw on pjs. Rey was already laying on his bed. 

Ben got under his covers. 

He felt her nuzzle up against his side. 

"Goodnight Rey" Ben yawned. 

She yipped. Licked his hand.

Ben closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was sure it had been his imagination. When they went home, when he went back to school...his dad worked...his mom worked...life continued.

Bens 7th  birthday wasn't  special,  skating rink with his few friends. 

His dad couldn't  make it.

His mom kept getting  phone calls.

He missed Rey, she had always been at his heel. Comforting.

Hux and Poe barely tolerated eachother.

Phas was more interested in her nails now. 

He got the things he asked for and the cake was overpriced, but delicious. 

Still...

Ben missed her.

They wouldn't  let him take her from her home.

Wild animal.

Blah.

But he had imagined her as a girl... maybe he'd  been alone in the woods too long.

 

* * *

 

 

Playing his new video game, he sulked.

He was tired. 

He kept dreaming about wierd stuff.

They were already planning the next summer trip. This time to a friend of his mom's  beach house.

No Rey there. 

He could hang out with Amilyn's kid though.

Might be fun.

The game was harder, Ben kept dying.  His mom hated these violent games.

He chuckled.

He figured out a few tricks.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas break meant movie nights and bowling. Ben loved it.

He heard his mom on the phone.

"Yes, we are headed back to grandad's cabin this summer. I think it will be good for Ben. The last few summers he's been more distant. He was happy there. He's  11, boys need nature. Han's planning on working half the time and I look forward to gardening again." Leia chatted with Amilyn.

Ben shrugged. 

He really wanted to go with Hux to camp. Guess that was out.

Bonding fun it was then.

He had months to change her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ben! Hux is here!" Leia yelled from the kitchen. 

Ben smiled, kissed her cheek. "Bye mom."

Leia waved them off.

Hux's  dad drove them in his new car.

Ben thought it rocked.

His head hurt a little.

He had the weirdest dream last night. 

He kept seeing something running. Like he was chasing something...

Or he was being chased...?

It was hazy.

But he woke up exhausted, sweaty. 

"Dude, today is going to suck...I  am not ready for that test." Hux grumbled.

Ben grinned, "you'll do fine man... we studied."

"You'll do fine. You are stupidly smart. I  get distracted by Bazine and forget my  own name!" Hux joked.

"Hah! And someday she might know you exist!" Ben cracked.

Hux punched his arm.

Ben knew girls were there.

He saw them every day...he just couldn't  shake ...her.

The face that seemed to haunt him.

He just didn't  know why...

 

* * *

 

 

Rey watched the sun set... where was Ben?

He left one day and just never came back...

She knew her parents were dead...

But Ben was not. She was sure.

She felt him sometimes...but it was so faint.

He was so far away.

She was so lonely.

11 was no different  than 10...or 9...or 8...just more of the same expanse of woods...

Sometimes there were hikers with neat stuff she could barrow...

Just never give back...

The cabin stayed empty...she checked.

Sometimes she slept there.

In the room the little human used.

Where he petted her head.

His fort got destroyed by a storm... maybe the big humans would fix it.

Her hair was long. She braided it like in the books.

She dreamed about him...

The wolves don't  like her being here... never have...but they keep their distance.

One chased her...when she got her bearings she'd  clawed his face.

So territorial. They've  killed campers...

It brought many humans. 

More running in the dark...

But she'd  hid.

The humans left...the wolves moved farther across the mountain when they lost two of their own.

Survival outweighed territorial streaks she guessed.

She found someone's electric music thingy. It played songs like Ben's until it stopped working.

Rey missed his smell...

His smile.

He was her little human.

She wondered if he remembered her...

 

 

 

 


	7. Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han looked over the ruins... thinking Ben may or may not care. He loaded up the splittered, weathered corpse of the fort he'd built his son. "Burn pile it is." Sighing.

"I've  cleaned up the mess left by that last storm,  more damage than I thought. " Han  told her over the phone.

He swept the floors inside cabin, opened windows to air it out.

All the bedding took turns in the washer. 

He unloaded groceries.

He didn't notice his companion  at first.

He yanked weeds out of Leia's garden. He knew she'd  be thankful. 

He took a seat on the front porch rocker, chugged a cold beer.

Closed his eyes a moment.

Startled.

Something rubbed against  his leg.

"Oh, well hello." He greeted, reaching down.

The soft fur looked the same... surely not...it's been years? He thought.

"Rey?" Han questioned petting her chin.

The animal cocked it's  head purring, rubbing against his hand more.

"Well...interesting. Nice to see you again little one." Han held her on his lap as he relaxed.

She didn't stray far as he worked the rest of the afternoon. 

That night he fed her steak when he grilled his own.

"Getting things ready for the family, storms have left a mess...my Leia wouldn't  like it. It's  been a while... did the beach thing, a cruise, took Ben to visit Leia's brother..." Han  chuckled, he was talking to a fox. Well she favored a fox.

Rey just stared up.

"Ben is good, growing up. I can't  get him to hang  out with dad much. I  hope this trip helps us a bit, reconnect.  Me and his mother... well he's  been a bit distant." Han sighed. 

In the cabin he chugged another 3 beers before passing out on bed. 

Snoring.

Rey saw his phone on the nightstand. 

There was pictures in it.

Of the mother...of Ben...

Her Ben.

The transition was quicker now... hurt less.

She pulled his blanket over him. The father.

He snores like a bear, she chuckled.

She gazed at his pictures, Ben was bigger! 

Had it been that long? 

Yes...she frowned.

So he was coming back...her little human...

Well not so little...

She was 12 now. He must be too.

Her dreams were still strange.

She wanted to see him.

Scent him.

The wolves wouldn't  bother her little human, she could show him more...

Would he remember her?

Rey darted out.

She ran.

Through the grass, under the bases of the large trees...

She swished her tail.

The moonlight made her fur shine like silver.

She stopped at the edge, under was a deep crevice. The view...her favorite  besides the lake.

The tops of the trees below were flowing in the breeze like water.

The stars above...Rey would show her little  human such marvels.

Her mother met her father at a young age...hiding behide a waterfall. 

She'd known instantly he was hers.

Their clans had been  enemies once.

But they'd  found ways. Growing up searching  for answers...the humans solved that issue...they escaped before the fire.

This place had been a refuge.

The humans here few, kind.

Rey missed her parents.

They would like her Ben.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben sat on his roof, he liked laying on it outside his window at night.

The stars were many.

He could swear he smelled pine needles.

His dad called earlier. The cabin was ready.

This summer was unavoidable... camp had been fun last summer with Hux.

This year...family bonding his father demanded.

He packed his games, his charger, his iPod, his sketchpad, ...

His hair hung low in his eyes, he was glad it covered his ears.

The girl he flirted with at school  made fun of them...

Fuck her...

Fuck her perfect everything.

He sneered.

Hux was off to visit his aunt in Ireland... wow.

Poe was at soccer camp, then the beach.

Ben sighed.

"Nowhere here I come." He mumbled.

 

 

 


	8. Whisper to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride sucked. Ben hated the music his parents picked... he tried to drown it out putting his headphones on...blaring his own Nirvana. He liked the coarse flow...the gravel ground emotion...his eyes grew so heavy...it was such a long damn drive...

_"Benjamin..."_

_He heard it like a faint whisper... so far away..._

_"Benjamin..."_

_"Shhhhhh..."_

_He felt so warm, content._

_The light feeling of his hair being stroked so relaxing..._

_Then his ears..._

_Oh wow....so good...no wonder dogs and cats loved it so much..._

_Ben felt like he could wag his tag or purr...._

_?wierd thought process?_

_He felt like he was laying on his back...so still...the sound of crickets chipping...vaguely..._

_His eyes opened slowly..._

_Big emerald ones greeted his own..._

_"Shhhhh...you were so tired...you can rest...I'm here..." she whispered so softly..._

_It was velvet against his hearing..._

_So melodic..._

_Ben smiled..._

_He drifted again..._

 

 

"Ben! Wake up son...we're here.  You've  slept for hours buddy!" Han patted his arm. 

Then Han got out and started unloading the trunk.

Leia grinned, "you cleaned everything up for us...looks wonderful ! Oh honey.... even my garden !" 

Leia gave Han a peck on the cheek.

Ben stretched his stiff muscles.

Looked the same...grass... bugs... trees... dirt...oh yippy !

"I saw your old friend while I was cleaning up the mess from that last storm... Rey, she's  still around... crazy huh?" Han informed Ben.

Ben nodded, but questioned it... she was still here? That fox thing?

He shook his head, he'd  been a kid, a lonely kid...he'd imagined a friend back then...the girl. Rey was just an animal  he fed so it hung around...

Right?

"Probably not the same one Han... that's been years ago..." Leia said. "I'll  start dinner while you boys get things set up."

Ben shrugged.

All the luggage got hauled in.

He helped collect firewood for later.

The new generator was fine. The cabin felt cozy.

Ben gave the empty space where his fort had been  a sad glance.

He was too big for it anyway...

He wandered toward the forest edge.

It was...scenic.

He still would rather be at the damn beach.

He sat on a rock and glanced around.

Deer...wow so close.

there in the open stood several...not remotely bothered by his presence.

He flipped open his sketchpad... might as well he thought.

An hour later he joined Han and Leia inside for casserole.

"Ben you're older now so I'll loosen the mommy reins a bit here.  The locals told your father the wolves haven't  been sighted in a long while. I guess there were some camper attacks or something  a bit ago and they had to do a hunt. But anyway, no issues since. Just be careful still. Keep that expensive phone on you." Leia stated. 

"Ok mom..." Ben replied.

Ben was bigger...he could handle himself.

After dinner he kicked off his shoes, looked out his window at the moon. 

Remembering his dream from the car suddenly he shook his head, "grow the fuck up Ben...there's no fucking girl here.  Maybe, Bazine's right and I'm a totally dork ..."

He sulked. Curled under the thick quilt.

Tomorrow  he'd  explore a bit.

Leia wanted to go to town.

Han had projects to work on...a workbench? ...or another rocker? Ben couldn't  remember...

The lake was cool...good place to sketch....might be cliffs or caves around. 

He probably  needed his knife. 

His dad really needed  to let him have a gun...he might work on that.

Han wanted bonding...guns and hunting could be bonding...

He fell asleep.

He didn't  see Rey.  

She watched him arrive and since closely...flicking her tail she recalled her latest dream. 

She'd been napping in the warm sun... and then Ben had been  in her lap...he was sad, so she'd  rubbed his ears and stroked his hair like he used to do to her...

She'd  felt him relax...the sadness slip away...

When she woke up she felt he had arrived...and sure enough there was her little human...

Not so little...

He's grown! She knew he had...but alot.

They were the same age...he was alot bigger...

She sniffed his hand...same scent.

She nuzzled it with her head.

He smiled in his sleep.

She hopped up and curled her furry sleek form along his side.

 

Her human. Her Ben.

 

He would explore tomorrow?

Yes he would.

She grinned.

 

 

 

 


	9. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben yawned. Something very warm laid next to him. Fur?

She was just as beautiful  as he rembered. 

Soft fur sleek and inviting.

He reached out as he sat up petting her back.

Rubbing her head. 

Her yip greeted him. Her purr.

"You are here?" Ben couldn't believe it. 

Rey tilted her gaze. Her Ben was touching her fur with a comforting pattern. 

He looked surprised.

She scooted forward swishing her full tail.

It tickled his nose.

Ben laughed, "haha! That tickles!"

"Rey? Is it really you my friend?" Ben questioned.

Rey nodded her head.

Ben startled. No...she didn't just actually  answer  him?

He got out of bed and retreated to his bathroom.

Splashing cold water on his face.

He brushed his teeth and tugged on shorts and a t-shirt.

"Want to come exploring with me Rey?" Ben asked as they headed to the kitchen. 

He shoved crackers, water bottles, and fruit in his pack.

Sat at the table.

"Big day planned?" Han asked. 

Ben smiled,  "just checking things out.  Maybe sketch. Rey is really still here...I  kind of thought she'd  be gone...a hunter or something else? She even seems to remember  me. "

"Yeah, I  saw she curled up on your bed like she used to. She's a sweet little critter. " Han  told him.

Leia poured them orange juice, "maybe, but still stay aware Ben...it's still a wild animal...I am leaving for town meeting a friend. I should be back by dinner. Han ?"

"I am working on a new rocker, for the back yard. May do some fishing...Ben's got his own plans." Han retorted.

Jovial Rey yipped.

Han tossed her a sausage.

Leia tsk'd, "you both shouldn't feed her...it's never a good idea..."

"I'll  be back...cya mom, dad...!" Ben slipped his pack on his back.

Outside he walked toward the lake first.

Rey yipped. Jumped.

"What?" Ben asked.

Rey turned a different  direction...

Ben glanced past her.

The forest  was dense.

Rey went to the edge, yipped again. 

"Follow?" Ben neared her.

Rey slipped inside.

Carefully  Ben followed. 

Rey bounded over rocks ...between  trees...

"Slow down!" Ben begged.

Rey looked at him so wide eyed.

But stopped.

She was more adapted, she could be patient.

Ben found the area colorful as they found a clearing full of wild flowers...

She just kept trotting. 

Ben figured she had a destination... or he was crazy following an animal blindly...

He stopped  and sat down.

"Snack time..." Ben chomped an apple, few crackers. Downed a whole bottle of water.

He offered some to Rey in a cup. She sniffed at an apple slice before gobbling it up.

Her human was so generous...he liked to share. 

Ben pulled out his sketch pad.

He started drawing. 

The drawing was Rey perched among the flowers.

Rey liked it when he showed her. 

He drew a tree, some of the flowers.

He drew the mountains ahead.

Ben had to admit, this was nice.

Everything  so alive...

 

_"Better with you back..."_

 

Ben blinked. 

Who?

He shook his head.

Dismissed.

They wandered all day.

Ben drew birds and deer...

He took a nap under a large tree.

Rey enjoyed every moment. 

She never wanted him to leave...

Back at the cabin that evening she watched Ben play games with his parents.

Boardgames  and cards.

They laughed and smiled.

Ben seemed...better.

Less bitter.

 

Han took Ben fishing the next day.

Leia took him to town the next...

Rey watched.

Time with his lifegivers was important...she missed hers.

Then came a lake day...

Ben and his parents set up blankets, packed a picnic.

Swimming and teasing eachother.

Laughter.

Ben got a bit too much sun.

But he shared his ham and chips with her...while his parents walked down the shore hand in hand.

Rey thought they were...cute. in love.

She could smell their contentment.

Ben smiled watching them walking away.

Rolled back relaxing.

The breeze was cool.

Rey found his reddened skin amusing. 

She wanted to show him her cave so she could explain...

She wanted to show him  again who she was...

If she wanted him to stay....he had understand.

He thought it hadn't  been real before...

She had time.

His father said they'd  be there all summer...

Rey licked his cheek, making him laugh.

"Come on Rey ! Race you to the water!" Ben yelled smiling and ran towards to lake.

Rey's  heart fluttered...she raced after him.

He splashed at her. Rey kicked her feet.

It was fun.

Ben floated on his back.

The sun was trying to droop. Ben saw his parents returning from their trek. 

"Guess it's time to go..." Ben sullenly mumbled. 

Rey paddled herself  back to shore as he did. 

She would show him soon.

 

 

 


	10. Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In your arms, I know what I need, ...in your eyes, I see something deep, ..." Ben sang alone as it thumped through his headphones. It was hot outside, humid. He trudged through the thicker brush.

Rey kept her distance, she liked his voice.

Low and smooth now.

It was a little higher when they were younger...

He sang along to his music alot...it made her heart warm.

Her parents sang to her...to eachother. 

He was going deeper into the forest today...getting closer to her home.

 

"Left your mark, when you left the scene, ...picked me up, then left me on my knees" he sang.

 

Ben found a gap between the large rocks.

"So cool!" He muttered.

The mountain towered above.

He has to hunch down to push through the small space.

He's taller, widen than before. If he ever stops growing he could be over 6 foot he thinks. 

His feet and hands are huge anyway... ears...he'll have to grow into them... right?

Rey wasn't on his bed when he woke up this morning. 

It was strange...he liked having her near by.

His parents had plans today...

Ben wanted to push himself.  He could do this. He had all day. 

Han said there were passages, caves... could have neat stuff... maybe cave writings or something?

Probably not, but still could be something...

The passage led into another less cramped space...so dark.

His flashlight spread out it's affect.

 

"Skin on fire, rapid burn, ...tear me down, I'll  never learn..."

 

Ben felt the temperature  drop a few degrees.

It seemed like the passages  just kept going.

Twisting.

Some bigger, some smaller.

"Wow!" Ben stopped dead.

The opening gave way to a large place.Walls covered in crystallized glowing stones.

He couldn't  believe  it.

Never seen such a thing.

A noise caught his attention. 

Rey. 

"Hey girl, I wondered where you ran off to. Isn't  this cool? Dad would love this! I didn't  know rocks could do this...must be a cave thing." Ben crouched down and patted her back as he glanced around again.

Rey jerked away.

"What's  wrong? ...Rey?" Ben muttered as she backed up from him.

Rey yipped.

Her tail twitched.

Ben stood back up.

She stared at him. 

He set his bag down slowly.

"It's  ok girl, what's  wrong?" He asked.

Rey closed her eyes.

Ben nearly fell backward...

Her bones began to snap and break...her form twisting...

Smooth fur retracted leaving tan skin...

Her body...

...tail gone...legs longer...

...growing... stretching...

What the...?

Ben was sitting against the stone wall frozen into stunned silence...

Her paws turned into delicate hands...

A face looked at him framed by long chestnut locks, silver highlights interrupting its sleekness...

Rey? His brain wasn't  quite...

"Rey...?" His voice nervous. 

She smiled, "hi Ben."

She slipped on a light green dress. 

"How?" He stuttered.

"I can make myself appear how I want to... I  like the form you're  used to.  I  can slip in and out of small places. People don't  notice me." She offered.

Rey  moved closer, "I  was real Ben...I  am real." She touched his cheek.

Ben smiled. "I thought I was just crazy...I  was a kid. You... you're  a ...?"

"Shapeshifter...or lovely some call us wereanimals... it's  beyond that though." She took his face in both hands, so small compared to him.

"You're my age?" Ben asked. "Where do you...I  mean... that is... where do you live?"

"Here...everywhere. But my cave is close by. I want to show you. You can't tell anyone though...no one Ben." Rey gave him a serious  look.

He understands.

People hurt things they don't understand...she was not normal. 

She was special. 

Ben grinned.  "You trust me?"

"I do...you're my first friend.  I  wanted to show you." Rey nuzzled close to his neck. "You needed a friend Ben."

Ben's  hormones were going crazy. A cute girl...creature was nuzzling his neck in a magical looking cave. 

He was praying he wouldn't get a hard on. 

She was his friend. 

Poe and Hux would be going insane right now.

12 did not mean no interest. It just meant no opportunity.

Rey didn't  seem to notice how still he was.

Before he could be too worried about his awkward situation, Rey was tugging him by the hand down another passage.

He followed. 

Still absorbing. 

Maybe he fell and hit his head....

Maybe he's  bleeding on the ground...

 

 

 


	11. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her small hand felt like heaven to him. All he could do was follow...

Rey tugged him along.

Ben smiled as she did.

His friend...his furry now pretty little magical  friend?

"This is my home...um...it's not much but..." Rey started. 

He understands. This is a big deal to ...her. "It's nice."

Rey turns around and grins.

"You said you prefer the foxlike form...what else can you be?" He asks.

"Well...anything." she shrugs.

He sees books everywhere...all kinds...

It's  homier than he expects.

"Do you get lonely?" Ben  asks.

Rey nodds,  "you were gone so long...I  thought you were coming back sooner..."

He feels guilty. He was selfish, but he had no idea!

"I'm  sorry...my family went other places...I  really thought I  imagined you...I  was just a little kid..." he muttered.

Rey let go of his hand, "it's ok, you believe it now...let me show you around..."

Ben was transfixed, as she explained  the things she had...the why's...he grinned.

Rey sat on a pile of pillows. 

Ben took a spot beside her.

Rey turned to look at him, she seemed nervous. 

"What's  wrong?" Ben prodded. 

Rey shyly looked at the ground, "when do humans start kissing?"

Ben's ears turned bright red, "um...well... everyone is different.  I know I have a friend who got his first kiss last summer...and a cousin who's  a lot older than me who hasn't  yet...and then me...well I  haven't  yet..."

"Can I kiss you Ben? Since we're friends?" Rey looked hopeful.

Ben opened his mouth, no words came out.

He leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers...just a moment...

Rey giggled, "soft ..."

He blushed all over. "Yeah..."

She twined their fingers. "I know your family will leave again...you live far away...just, always come back..."

"Ok..." he promised.

They leaned back against  the hard stone.

She told him everything she could think of,  everything she'd  wanted to say ...

"You, that's  all so crazy...you could just come home with us...mom could figure something out?" He knew that wasn't  realistic...but he still wanted it.

Rey shook her head, "can't...not safe."

Fine..

For now. Ben thought.

He knew  his parents wouldn't  believe  him unless they saw her shift....no one would...

"I better head back..." he got up and turned to walk out. 

Rey shot up, "wait ! ..."

Ben turned,  "they'll  worry if I don't "

Rey kissed his cheek and place something in his hand.

She led him back out to open forest.

"You are welcome back anytime..." she invited.

Thanks...

 

* * *

 

 

 

He listened to Han and Leia argue about the dumbest shit...always.

He thought of Rey...

Her lips were so soft...

Rey appeared. Her fur a bit muddy.

He patted her head anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben blinked. That cave...her stories... her lips... oh lord. He didn't know what to think.

Han took Ben hunting, they shot a deer. 

It was hard to watch the light leave it's eyes...watch it die. It made him worry about Rey...other possible  hunters...

Han showed Ben how treat the meat. Prep it. The skin. It was a process. 

Ben knew his dad fished, hunted, ...he didn't realize he knew the rest. 

"Survival  is important...you need to ...a man should know how to live off the land. " Han explained. Gave Ben books, about plants...natural herbs.  

Rey snickered. She could teach Ben so much more...efficiently.

Ben glared down at her,  "hush... don't make fun..." he whispered when Han wasn't near by.

Town wasn't  much.

Place to buy  basics, couple places to eat.

A church.

A couple schools.

Most people made money off tourism.

Cabins off the lake on the opposite  side to theirs made money.

Hikers came in and out.

Ben wandered around following his mom. She had made a friend and wanted them to attend the local church. 

They held potlucks and bible groups.  Periodically  parties. For the local youth  or special  occasions.

Rey never ventured this far...too scared.

Her fur was unique in any animal form...someone might show interest...why bring attention  to herself. 

Leia's  friend Maz invited them for dinner off and on.  

She fussed over Ben. 

She told them local stories. Had known Leia's  parents.

Ben was intrigued.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey sat near the cabin waiting. They'd  been gone all day... again. It was past dark.

Ben would be leaving soon. 

It made her heart hurt.

The pull to him only got stronger. 

She could make him stay...she knew how...

But that would be wrong.

 

She already scented him...when then were young.

She locked it in plsce with that first kiss he gave her.

Every time their skin touched. 

 

Patience.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the summer the church held a dance. Small. 

Leia ans Han laughed as they danced to an older song. Reminiscent  of when they'd  courted... an old joke. 

Ben smiled  when Rey snuck inside, wearing a dress he knew she had to have stolen. 

With the influx of summer tourists and their families she blended.

But he saw how terrified  she was.

He slowly took her trembling hand, trying to calm his friend. "I'm  here."

Rey felt soothed. Her human ...so thoughtful.  

He led her in a plain slow song.

Swaying to the music with her close.

He was so much taller than her already. 

He dreaded leaving...

His first kiss...this pretty girl...well amazing girl...

Her skin felt really warm. Her long hair so silky...

"I'll  miss you when we leave Tuesday...school will be boring..." Ben sighed.

Rey nodded,  "I can talk to you if I concentrate...it's a power I'm learning to control. In your head, I've  done it a little  already...but I'm  so young...still growing."

"So those times...it was real...it was you? I have wierd dreams too...is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, small attempts...the dreams are something that can happen ...not always,  but can. I'll  talk to you while you're  away...you won't  be alone." She stated. 

Leaning her forehead against his. 

He closed his eyes.

"Good...neither are you...alone that is...you always have me..." Ben promised. 

The song ended.

"I have to go...I'll see you later Ben..." Rey  said softly.

Ben figured she wouldn't  stay here long, among so many humans...the longer she stayed the more likely someone might notice her.

His parents smiled when he came where they sat eating burgers.

Han grinned,  "met a cute girl huh? Pretty thing. "

Ben blushed, looked at the floor. 

Leia poked her husband, "leave the boy alone, ...glad you made a friend Ben. Maybe you can write her when we go home if she's a local. Even if she's not. Text her?"

Ben peered back toward the doors. 

That was a thought.

Write Rey.

Mail letters to the cabin... to her.

 


	13. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sat in algebra ...bored out of his mind. All he could think about was the summer...the kiss. The girl.

"Dude, you look high...you high?" Hux jabbed. 

Ben glared, "no...losing consciousness from lack of mental stimulation."

"Look at you being all articulate when you could have just said you were fucking bored. " Hux chuckled. 

Ben smirked.

He  had been in a daze since they left the cabin. 

It was still so strange.

In her animal form she had saw them off. He wished he could have hugged her. 

He mailed his first letter to the cabin yesterday.  

He  hoped it made her feel missed.

So he had a pen pal...

A magical creature pen pal...

She hadn't  talked to him in his head yet...

It was disappointing, but she said she was still growing...still young.

Power still developing.

He read stuff online, he was pretty sure most of it was crap...

Poe talked him into trying out for the soccer team. Promised to work with him. 

Ben told him he met a girl, got his first kiss...kept it vague.

Poe had been thrilled for him...had a confession  of his own...

He met a boy at  soccer camp, but he wasn't  ready to tell anyone yet.

The boy had kissed him...made Poe realize why he felt so off.  

Ben was supportive. 

He was still his friend.

Who was he to judge...the girl he liked wasn't  even human.

 

Each day was more the same...he kept his grades up. 

Tried to stay busy...

Bazine was hovering, his develpiing muscles and rise in height catching her attention.

 

He felt like he was going crazy. 

He  sent one letter a month. Sometimes added pictures.

Nothing.

Was she ok?

His birthday was nothing special.  Stayed over at Poe's with Hux.

Played video games all night.

13.

He was officially a teenager. 

Blah.

Rey was ok...he would probably  feel it if she wasn't...

 

_happy  birthday Ben..._

 

Ben startled. 

Rey? 

 

_thankyou  Rey ! You ok?_

 

 

He waited. Impatient.

 

 

_yes...sorry. Wasn't able to talk... got the letters. I loved them... thankyou._

 

 

Ben smiled to himself.

 

_was worried..._

 

He felt warmth seep in his head. 

 

_I'll  try again soon...I  miss you..._

 

Ben knew it was done. But also relief .

Rey was ok. And she missed him.

Ben bought her a bracelet, and mailed it with his next letter. 

Hux bugged him to death trying to figure out who it was for. 

Bazine got annoyed because  he kept ignoring her.

Leia  worried, he was so quiet. 

Han told her it was typical teenage shit. 

 

Ben sent her a Christmas  card.  A Valentine. 

She talked to him at night when she could...

 

 


	14. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was pretty sure his hormones were insane...that he was possessed by a small demon living to torment his cock. Everything triggered him... his mind was constantly on sex.

"It's  normal...I swear. Embarrassing but very teenagey crap." Poe assured him.

Ben sulked, "I  feel like I'm  perverted or something...I  dream about...stuff, crazy shit. I  keep looking at...um...wierd porn. Bazine keeps touching me...I  keep having to hide my hard on. It sucks!"

Poe grinned, "you're not alone I mean it. My dad gave me the speech about 'changes' ...it'll settle out. Just jerk off. It helped me not to be so ...trigger happy around... well everything."

Poe laughed, blushing.

Ben nodded, "point taken. Normal. Jerk off. Will pass. Gotcha."

 

They finished their homework. 

When Poe went home,  Ben  tried.

The porn he watched was mild,  he used some plain lotion he swiped from his parents bathroom.

He got lost in the feeling of it.

 

When he came he felt dirty. 

But more in control of himself.

It would really suck ass if when he saw Rey again he was so pent up and out of control.

She would be scared and disgusted by him...probably...

 

He started running in the morning before  school.

Doing both seemed to mellow out his hormone overload.

Exhaustion  equalled less hard ons.

 

His mind wandered  though.

 

Did girls suffer this shit too?

Hux was still pestering him about the bracelet, it was annoying.

Han chuckled at his nervousness when he helped clean out the garage. 

"Why are acting so guilty son? What'd  you do? Trouble at school? A girl?" Han prodded.

Han hoped it was a girl. Leia was starting to think Ben was gay...

Ben threw a few more pieces of junk in the large garbage  can, "well...actually, yeah, ...there's a girl I  like. But we...have a lot of things that don't  fit. We're really ...um different. "

"Well...differences don't have to be a bad thing...your mom and I  are very different.  Just go slow, get to know her. Treat her nice. Tell her how pretty she is and that you like her. " Han  offered.

Ben smiled,  "sounds simple. "

"Oh son, women are not simple, but making the right one happy ... makes for a happy life. Even if you fight tooth and nail with them." Han chuckled, "I love arguing with your mom...but Don't tell her that."

Han gave him a wink.

Ben thought of Rey.

The summer would be back, he would see her again. 

He would figure this out. 

 

* * *

 

 

School went on every day without much excitement. Until  Friday.

The art teacher posted a list of summer programs. Trips.

Each had different credit values. Great for transcripts.

Leia had already heard and been encouraging Ben to attend one instead of going to the cabin.

Ben sighed. There were exciting offers...but how would Rey react...?

He made a promise...

Ben read the list again... opportunities.

Hands on learning.

Hux picked one. Poe had soccer camp again then the beach.

Rey had been  silent for three solid months...

Maybe she didn't  care...

Wouldn't  care?

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Wary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt the burning and confusion. Ben was struggling...Rey wished she knew why... but it was so strong it caused her blood to heat...she woke up sweating... crying... she had to sever their connection ...collect herself. Just for a bit...

Rey wanted to ask him...

 

But ...glimpses...

Bodies...noises...

 

no.

 

That would be intruding.

She knew about mating, cycles, circling...Ben was developing...

It wasn't  a danger.

To him.

Was he already gearing up? 

Humans mated early? ...no. He was not ready for that.

His mind was a mess with needs and want but hesitant...not ready. too young.

But she wasn't ready for those images...feelings. His were strong !

Reaking ...

 

She rolled around on his bed...his scent so faint. 

Her letters from him stashed in a box under his bed. The bracelet on her wrist.

"Hello?" A male voice called, "someone here squatting?"

Rey twinged. Eyes trained on the mostly open window.  

She could run, she could tell Ben, she could attack this...male.

 

"My name is Luke,  my family owns this property...I  won't  call the police if you show yourself slowly..." he offered. Holding his hand gun.

 

Luke?... 

Wait...Luke Skywalker?

 

She inched out of Ben's  room. She found the man in the living room.

"Rey?" He uttered in disbelief.  "You... you're alive?"

Rey smelled him...familiar. 

"You knew my parents? I ... I  recognize  your scent? You know what I  am?" Rey asked. Fingers playing with the edge of her dress.

Luke nodded, wary.

Set his gun down.

He held his hands to show he had no weapon.

"You're parents...I  thought you died with them. What are you doing in here? " he questioned.

Rey kept her distance. "I escaped. I  have lived here on my own, in our caves...but the little human...your nephew... I met him...when we were smaller. I picked him." 

"Picked him...oh! You... he's ...ah. that's  why he's  been so quiet. My sister was concerned. He won't  be ready...for that kind of commitment ... for years Rey..." Luke told her. 

Rey nodded, smiled, "I  know...his loneliness called me to him when he was small. They came here. I  had to answer his call."

"Your father loved you... he approved of my family... I  won't  disagree, but you have to be careful. Hunters still sneak on this property when they think no one is here...other dangers. The other clans still wage war...last I knew" Luke explained. 

She turned away, "war? I ...felt like I was alone?"

"It's this place...it protects you. It's  imbued with old magic. I came to check the cabin, my sister says they won't  be here this summer.  Ben has a school trip scheduled so Han is taking her on a cruise. I  will be here." He took a seat on the couch, "you are welcome of course... I owe your father my life. "

Rey cringed...Ben wasn't  coming?

"Is his trip important ? I haven't  been strong enough to talk to him mind to mind in so long..." she told his uncle sadly.

"Yes... I can let him know you are ok. Do you want to call him? There's  a house line here at the cabin...or you can use my cell. " he offered.

Rey smiled. She liked phones.

A very surprised Ben answered when Luke called. He told him who he was having a chat with...

Ben almost swallowed his tongue.

But steadied his voice when Luke gave the phone to Rey.

"Rey?" Ben choked out.

"Hi Benjamin..." she replied. 

They talked for an hour.

Giggling, Rey promised she was not upset he wasn't coming.

She was ok, not to worry.

She sent calming to him.  

He sighed.

Luke made them something  to eat. 

She looked so much like her mother...

She put out vibrations of her power...

He felt it.

She chose Ben...

Curious...

"All done on the phone then?" He saw her set it down,  "hungry? I stocked up on groceries. Han asked me to make some additions while I'm here,  he may swing by after their cruise."

Rey was hungry, "thankyou... please. "

"So what is your favorite  form? " Luke asked.

Rey grinned. "Fox like creature... your kind doesn't  have a name for it. Ben always just called it a fox. I didn't correct him."

"Lovely..." Luke handed her a plate with a potatoe and grilled chicken.

 

Rey didn't  mind him.

But she would miss her Ben.

She found it ...odd her parents revealed themselves to Luke. But her father  saved him...she rembered him. Vaguely. 

He was...not a threat.

 


	16. Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben felt...calmer. Just hearing Rey's voice had set him at ease... his swirling storm within... his confusion... the way his own mind and body have been overwhelming him... just quiet.

His uncle knew.

He found Rey...wasn't shocked or surprised  at all...

He'd  known her parents...they'd confided in him.

Rey's father had saved him from drowning when he'd lost his balance in his small boat fishing. 

Luke had hit his head on the edge... would have been lost.

Rey had been a baby then...

He knew what they were. 

 

Ben asked Luke to get Rey a cheap phone...keep her close. 

He was half-heartedly enjoying his trip. 

The scenery  beautiful,  the museums amazing...he was absorbing so much culture and history...

But he'd broken his promise...

He knew it had hurt her...

He felt her more and more...

 

Hux took him galavanting when they were in London.  Got them into places they shouldn't  have been.

Their chaperone had scolded them when they stumbled back to the flat drunk...

 

Ben felt Rey's annoyance as well...

Like he had damaged himself...

 

_that wasn't  smart Benjamin... there are humans who would take advantage  of your youth... that state...it was reckless... thoughtless... it makes my heart weep... your mind is so ... scattered..._

 

Her tone and words cut him...

He'd  disappointed her again.

 

He took a hot shower,  popped a few Tylenol...crawled into bed. 

 

_I'm  sorry Rey... please... I was just having dumb fun with Hux... humans do dumb things... I  hate I  worried you... forgive me. I  ...care about you._

 

Rey didn't reply. He felt the coldness.

He laid in the foreign bed sulking.  

The next day he glared at a very hung over Hux.

The teacher restricted their free time, but told them she wouldn't  report them.

As long as they behaved the rest of the summer.

They had many more stops and she didn't  have the patience.

They'd  agreed. Thankful.

Hux still snuck around. Ben caught his friend making out with a local girl several times when they were in Dublin. Handsy...

Ben steered  clear.

Rey still shut him out and wouldn't  answer his texts. Luke told him let her have some space. 

Luke told how him stupid his actions were. But that he still loved him. 

He wouldn't  tell on him to Han and Leia...

 

Ben took lots of pictures.

Every city they visited screamed at his senses.

He  wished Rey was there.

Seeing Hux making out with that Irish girl had made him think of Rey's  lips...

It didn't  help that Hux kept finding girls where they went next...the summer was a trail of conquests...

His friend giving  him shit for not joining him...the girls had friends...

Ben declined...saying he liked someone...

Maybe they weren't official...but in his heart she was the only kiss he wanted...

He missed the warmth and softness...

He missed the sensation  of stroking her velvety  fur too... she was beauty incarnate...

He was a sap.

He bought her a locket in Berlin. He put a tiny picture if him in it. Mailed it to the cabin with a note for Luke to make sure she opened it.

 

Inside the box was the locket and a note to her. 

Rey took it.

 

_here is my heart,_

_I give it to you,_

_Safe in your hands,_

_I trust that you knew,_

_No one is more real,_

_To my mind,_

_To my lips,_

_Without you I'm  blind,_

 

_Love, Benjamin_

 

Rey stared.

Humans were so...strange.

But looking at it, smelling him on the metal, she knew what he'd  sent was precious.

He smiled in the photo.  Just for her eyes.

At the bottom of the box were hundreds of pictures. Of places he'd  gone. 

He wanted her to feel like she  travelled with him...because really she had.

Rey smiled. Blushed.

Hers...his scent told her he was hers.

 

Luke told her he was staying on. That Han liked the idea.

He was going to put in a dock at the lake. They had talked of other improvements. 

Ben wanted to come see her before school  began. He would have two weeks when he returned.

He'd  be with Luke, bonding time. Leia had been thrilled.

Han and Leia were unaware of Luke's guest...

But Rey counted down the days. 

She ran through the open fields of wild flowers,  her heart felt light. 

Ben's  presence so loud when Luke arrived from picking his nephew up.

Hers.

He was hers.


	17. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey glided up to Ben when Luke stopped the car. Her sleek form jumping right into his lap through the open passenger side window. She nuzzled his face, purring.

Luke just stared...he knew exactly  what Rey was doing...scenting Ben. 

He'd  seen her in her favorite  form many times over the summer, but watching her light up in Ben's presence...his nephew's reaction... it was interesting...

Ben laughed, "missed me huh?! ...liked the locket and pictures?"

She yipped, tail tossing back  and forth happily.

He petted her head. 

She finally  jumped down to let him out when he actually  opened the car door.

She led the way into the cabin.

He noticed what Luke had accomplished over the summer.

The changes Rey made to his bedroom.

"You've been busy!" Ben exclaimed  dropping his bag to the floor and laying back on his pillow, he was exhausted  from his flight then car ride...

Rey sensed his headache despite his pleasant  greeting.

Ben's  eyes locked as she changed... she slipped one of his t-shirts on and shorts. Cuddled up beside him.

Rey smiled "yes I missed you...flaws and all little  human... my human." She leaned over and kissed his nose.

Ben smirked,  "forgiven huh?"

"Maybe..." Rey teased, taking his hand in hers...comparing their size.

She stroked the side of his face until he drifted off. Then allowed herself to follow. 

 

Luke peeked in since they'd gotten so quiet...he sighed.

They looked like mates wrapped up together dreaming.

He knew if humans could smell them... the two young beings would smell like eachother. 

Then he thought about her parents. 

Their warnings...

 

 

 


	18. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kids! Food!" Luke yelled.

Rey  slipped out of his bed earlier in the morning before the sun's rays kissed the clouds.

 

Ben was disappointed to find his room empty...no cute girl...no fluffy fox.

He threw his legs over the side and padded on bare feet to the kitchen.  

Yawning...rubbing sleepy eyes...

"Hey uncle...seen Rey?" Ben asked.

Luke turned and handed him his juice, "no ...sorry. I thought she was still with you. She may have went out early to run. "

"Ah..." Ben nodded, took a seat at the table.

Luke had made omelets.

"It's  good to see you Ben, this whole thing is rather exciting  huh, finding out their's more to this world? I was shocked, but thrilled when I met her parents. She was very little  then...your folks never knew..." Luke told him. 

Ben chomped his eggs.

Luke could tell Ben had questions.

"Her parents, and Rey were the last of her clan...but there are other shifter clans... I've met some. You could even go to school or pass one where you live and wouldn't  know it.  Some don't  choose to be isolated like hers was." Luke explained. 

Ben smiled,  "she told me her clan were warriors one...long time ago."

"Yes...many were. Some warred so much they wiped out others...that's what happened  to her parents... another clan finally found them after thinking they  were extinct... tracked them down... attacked. Rey was safe...but it's a dangerous world for her...that clan was and is still very volatile. That clan leader wanted Rey betrothed to his son...it technically was his bloodright...but Rey's father wanted more for her... freedom. " Luke went on. "They would take her now...she hides here,  magic imbued  in the property  protects her."

"That's  awful, no wonder she can't  leave...that sucks." Ben replied.

"Her  father wanted her to marry for love...like they had.  Not be some broodmare for a hostile clan's next leader. She's  grown into a sweet, smart, independent  young woman...very pretty. Favors her mother." Luke's  cheeks tinted.

Ben laughed,  "you liked her mom?"

"Yes...I  thought she was so beautiful.  I respected their marriage though, I never acted inappropriately while I got to know them.  But even now...I  think of her fondly." Luke grinned sheepishly.

Ben perked, "I like Rey...she introduced  herself to me as an animal, that fox like form, though she says she can be any animal.  We were here the first time when I was 6, she showed me her human  form then too, but I  thought I'd  imagined it ...then she revealed herself again when we were older. She's amazing...she was my first kiss..." Ben shied, staring at his empty plate a moment.

He helped his uncle wash the dishes.

Luke had Ben  assist him with basic chores.  Maintenance lesson.

"If you ever become caretaker  here in place of your  father or me, you need to know what to do." Luke directed.

Ben nodded,  "ok, I'm  listening. Besides, I'll  be out here alot. Especially  since Rey can't leave,  ...by the way, what would happen  if she did?"

Luke looked sad a moment, "they'd scent her...find her...that boy would claim her. I  understand consent is not a concern of theirs either...he would claim and marry her by force if she resisted."

Ben's  fists balled, "That's  so messed up !"

"It is..." agreed Luke.

Ben followed his uncle  around all day throughout the property...then they drove to town for supplies. 

Ben's  mind kept wandering to Rey...

He hated that out there ... somewhere... was some boy who thought he had a right to her life.

Rey was a person.

Her own person.

Ben didn't  own her. 

No one did.

"Are there books or real records of her kind out there?  I looked up things on the net...at the library, but I  think it was crap..." Ben asked. 

Luke grinned, "yes...hidden among the crap as you called it. There's a symbol on the spine if it's real...but it's  rare to find one, they take and hide them if found. Some get donated by accident  at estate sales ...upon deaths. Only because locals don't  know their dead neighbor was a shifter..."

Ben looked at him intensely,  "so there's  not actually  many real clans left? ...mostly scattered families?"

"Yes, ...but as I said, the few big clans feel like things are owed them...those who don't bow to that premise...well...they die. It's  very cut and dry to them. Rey knows her history...mostly. Her parents had a collection  of books...they allowed me to read them. She will let you... she has scented you. Did you realize that?" Luke questioned as they sat at the diner for dinner. 

He ordered a to go order for Rey just in case.

Ben looked confused, "scented me? Um...well...no. Scent means?"

"She's  scented you from before, since you first met. The nuzzling at your neck, your wrist. She's  made it where no one else like her can have you without violating her right as first choice. They could step in if you rejected Rey's  interest, but not before. She linked herself  to you...you can hear her talk in your mind right? Her force powers?" Luke pointed out.

Ben gasped,  "I  ...yeah, so I'm her mate? I'm  ....like 13?"

Luke chuckled. "Shifters look at age differently  than us...they live a lot longer too...you could be her mate some day if you choose her. She's  left herself vulnerable  to you by scenting you so early. She can't  scent another potential... not of her kind or human. Not unless you outright refuse her or die. She can't  even break it if you sleep with another. It's  all a very gray area. Males of her kind can have multiple partners...but not the females.  There's  no time limit...you could be married tomorrow  by their laws or wait years..."

"Wow... crazy. I  honestly  don't  know what to think. I  haven't  been interested in anybody back home recently, notvreally. I used to like Bazine, a girl in my classes, but she made fun of my ears...though she has started flirting more since I beefed up a bit, grew a few inches." Ben chuckled. "My buddy Hux kept trying get me to hook up with girls as we travelled this summer...he did. I  kept thinking about Rey." Ben stated.

Luke nodded, "you're a young, human teenager...normal to be drawn in... thinking about dating soon. We don't scent like they do. She cares for you.  She would defend your life at this point.  I  saw the locket you gave her...the bracelet. That's  big for them. Gifts show ownership. Or interest in ownership. They're  not simply baubles."

"Ok uncle, thanks. There's  so much I don't  know. Are you leaving in August when I  have to return to school?" Ben asked.

He worried about Rey being alone again for so long.

She's  gotten used to company. 

"Well, yes...but I  told Han I planned to come back every month. He's  gotten busier. I told him as part owner of this property I'd  help maintain it. Also, really Ben,  you'll  be driving before you know it and can come on your own." Luke gathered the first load of supplies to take in the cabin after they arrived back.

Ben grabbed an armful too.

He had thought about that already, "yeah, driving will be cool. My own freedom. I  wonder where she's  been all day?"

"Well, she's  a natural creature Ben... wild. She has a deep seeded need to rome...run. She's  the guardian of all the life here. When the wolves were attacking people who wandered onto our property she dealt with that issue some. She's  not as ferel as say a wood nymph or similar beings, but you can't  expect her to sit  idle... ever." Luke grabbed another load, shut the trunk,  and began putting things away.

Ben helped. Took a shower and sat on his bed to read. 

He thought of her.

Scented him ? 

Picked him?

Ben smiled. She liked him. 

 

_sorry I've  been gone all day...a mother lost her cub...I've  been helping..._

_I'll stay here tonight..._

_I'll see you in the morning..._

 

Ben felt her warmth.

_ok, we picked up more supplies. Im just reading before bed. Goodnight Rey..._

 

Rey sent him reassurance. Warmth.

_goodnight little human ..._

 

Ben always found that title amusing, mostly because yes he was young...but not 'little' anymore...he was taller than her... broader...

But he liked it.

He was her little human...

His mind was full of what his uncle told him that day.

Mates? She wanted him as a possible  mate someday?

Hostile clans out in the world? One that wanted to take her?

It was alot.

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam fumed, years...How could their scouts not find his bride? They should be married in the next three years at least... he needed to claim her outright... prepare her. He was being groomed to lead! She needed to be trained as his mate! Prepared to be bred. She's been free far too long! Head filled with the wrong ideals! 16... it was not fair he had to even wait! His mother had been 13, 14 when his father claimed her as his main wife? His secondary mates weren't much older? He stomped toward his office. His own secondary mates retired into their quarters. Reesia ...Lillian...good mates... receptive, docile, ...Liam already enjoyed them. But Rey, she was his blood right. He could claim another, but she had the force within her...adding to her shifter powers. She would breed strong powerful children. His. It was like she vanished after their death. She should have been handed over easily, raised within his clan, but no... her parents chose to flee. Doomed their whole clan... themselves... he felt her life force... she was somewhere... she couldn't hide forever ! He entered their quarters, "Lillian ! Here ..now!" He bellowed, at 20 he was formidable and stern. She cowered at his feet. "Bend over!" He took her...

Rey woke panting hard. 

Liam !

 

He was hurting one of them again.

The others.

 

She hated the blood right link.

He could sense her being alive, but nothing else until he claimed her...

But...Rey felt  most of what he did if his emotions were high.

When Liam  mounted his other mates she felt  their pain...their fear... his pleasure...

It sucked.

When he was fuming and raging... she felt his cruelty...

She hated him. 

She had to really press to block it out. It hurt and drained her.

He was relentless. 

His clan was violent...dominant.

He would control her...take her. Possess and force submission.  

He expected her to kneel and be thankful for the privilege.

Rey would never. She wanted more.

The poor souls he had were miserable...not that he cared. 

 

Her human...her Ben...was not like that...he was kind...gentle. 

Humans sought partnership and monogamy. Marriages based on love ...usually. 

Rey didn't  want to be owned and paraded. Her power used. 

 

Liam could fuck himself!

 

Rey smiled.

He couldn't  find her here.

As long as a Skywalker lived and the property remained within their bloodline.

The magic would stay in place, she could stay hidden.

 

She watched him sleep, loved to.

Ben looked so pretty to her as he slept. 

Delicate. Humans were breakable.  

He was already getting stronger and his mind full of new things. But she enjoyed this quiet bit of moments... just hers.

When he left to go home,  she missed him terribly. 

She could talk to his mind more and more. Her powers growing daily. Him being near her added to her ability. 

Made it agile and nimble...currents only for him to feel. 

Threads of her to him. 

She saw his conversations with Luke in his memories...about her, her family, her heritage...some of it anyway. 

She would warn him the rest... soon. 

She leaned in, nuzzled his wrist ... laid next to him,  curling up, rubbing her nose against his neck.

They were young...but he was all she wanted. 

But humans needed time... experience out in life...

He needed to be free of her to find his own way. 

He liked her.

But could he love her ...someday?

She would rip a throat out for him now...

Would fight of another who tried to override her scent...

Her human.

So fragile.

So precious.

So pretty. 

She giggled, playing with his shaggy locks.

She liked he'd  let it grow out. 

Letting her eyes close, she pushed Liam's lingering presence away... hoping Lillian  wasn't  hurt too badly this time...and let Ben's warm body coax her to sleep too.

She was glad she returned tonight instead of waiting until morning. 

He would be leaving again...their time always limited...


	20. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben went through the motions, he practiced... he hung out with Hux and Poe... he smiled when he was supposed to... he attempted to talk more at home... but he lived for the night time... when Rey's voice found him. She was stronger, They talked in his mind almost nightly. About nothing ...everything...she thanked him for being her friend... friend?

So he was confused.

Friend?

His uncle made him think she wanted more from him.

Mates? ...well some day.

Maybe not...

Bazine crossed his path. Her skirt was so damn short.

He couldn't  help licking his lips at the sight of her shapely  thighs.

 

She grinned at him.

At him!

 

* * *

 

 

His birthday was typical, family dinner. Then friends. 

 

This time they camped out at Hux's.  The house was massive. 

Tents and sleeping bags set up out back. 

"So, my dad is out of town all weekend... Solo here is our birthday boy! We are about to have guests !" Hux stated.

Ben froze...girls. Most likely.

Poe's face fell a little...Ben knew why.

Hux didn't know about Finn, he would expect Poe to hook up with one of the girls  coming. 

Ben too.

Rey? But she wants his friendship she said? 

Then why the cuddling, the kiss, the 'my little human', the scenting? 

Ben was lost in his thoughts.

"Hi Ben." Came a female voice. As a hand gripped his shoulder.

Bazine. Her friends.

Cammie guided Poe off in one direction by the hand.

Allison ran in another with Hux.

Ben swallowed.

"Happy 14th  birthday Solo. I was hoping to get you alone. " she spoke so soft near his ear. Kissed it.

Her perfume was strong but so good.

Her hair up exposing her neck.

Her clothes...oh lord...her skirt a loose but a nonexistent  thing, with a very lowcut top. He felt hot.

"Nice...to see ...um...you." Ben muttered.

She giggled, "I  make you nervous ! Oh how cute!"

Ben smiled,  it was awkward. "Um a little. Hux didn't say...anyone else was coming..."

"Well, he and Allison wanted to have sex so we got dragged along... your friend is a bit of a slut if you weren't aware. My friend Cammie thinks Poe's hot, and me ...well I'd like to give you a nice birthday present." Bazine gave him a michievious look.

"Oh, you don't  have to..." Ben replied, his hands figiting in his lap.

She cut him off, "just trust me...ok? Close your eyes."

"Ok..." he said.

He wondered what Bazine would've bought him.

"There ya go, don't peek. You've  really grown into yourself you know... mr muscles  now...and tall. Tree. Even grew into those ears a bit, I like your hair now too." Bazine slid her hands up his tnighs, she felt his legs tense.

Ben squeezed his eyes closed. 

He jumped when he felt her unbutton  and unzip his pants quickly, "wait!...um...Baz!" 

But before he could shove her hands and head away fast enough, she was latched around him.

He moaned.

He couldn't  help it.

Her mouth sucked him in, hot, tight as her tongue worked.

His brain went blank.

Hormones completely on board for this. Brain not so much. He was freaking out.

Ben panted as she quickened, it was his first time like this...his hand was all he knew...this was overwhelming...

His brain shortcircuited as her head bobbed faster.

"Oh my god! " he groaned. Fisting her hair without realizing it.

He had to end this, stop her. 

But his body wasn't  listening...

Rey would hate him...she would not speak to him and unscent him... and marry that other shifter... and he'd  never hear her voice again...

"Oh...shit!" Ben yelled as he came down Bazine's throat. 

She licked at him once he was soft. Gave the tip a kiss before tucking him back in, and zipping his pants. 

"Happy birthday Ben." She gave him a heated smile, her face pink, "my turn."

Bazine hiked her skirt up to reveal no panties,  laid back on his tent floor...spread her legs wide.

He was stunned.

Staring at him was a pussy... Bazine's.  

The most popular  girl at school that every guy wanted...

Still hazed from his orgasm he inched forward.

Drawn to it like a magnet...

Rey would hate him...

But they were friends...

He was so confused, he was a ball of nerves.

She encouraged him.

Saying she'd picked him...begged Hux to let her come over. 

She wanted the first guy to lick her to be him. That he'd  been her first blow job...he owed her.

That's what broke him...guilt.

He leaned in, licked along the slit... licked the bundle of nerves at the top. Timid.

She guided him, telling him what she needed. Fingers in his thick hair. 

It wasn't so bad.

She'd  made him cum...he liked the way her body ground up at his mouth. Getting wetter as he licked and sucked at her lips, the nub... delving his tongue in deeper she cried out. 

She told him to use his thumb hard on her clit while his tongue moved fast inside her, he did...and soon she cried out again...arching and coming on his tongue.

"Mmmmmm...so good....for a first time. Hux was right...you just needed motivation..." Bazine  breathed.

Ben wiped his face, looked at her. Huh? "You told Hux this is what we'd  do?"

"Well, yeah, he's the one who said you were squeaky clean, and probably needed a good suck off before you'd eat me out...or you wouldn't  cheat on whatever girl you've  been stuck on... but not dating." Bazine said it so nonchalantly Ben was not even sure how to respond. "He said trying to get you to fuck me this soon wouldn't  work, so I went for us to just explore your oral skills...I  wasn't  disappointed, you take direction well...better than him."

Ben scowled, pushed her away. "Hux? Hux said...you've done this before! You told me...but it wasn't  was it ?! "

She straightened her clothes, "yeah, Hux is fun...but he wanted my friend so I asked for his. I  am very selective...must keep up appearances...I'm popular...I can't be deemed the class whore too. Not as a freshman. "

Ben was furious  now, he was used... manipulated. By her...by Hux! His friend !

"If you want, we can fuck another night...on the DL of course, or just this...your tongue felt great.  Your a bit more of a giver than most." She went on.

He just wanted her to shut up.

He stomped off.

He passed through the house,  his bag was in the living room.

Sounds caught his attention. 

Peering in the game room he saw Allison.

Bent over the pool table getting rammed by Hux, who had a harse grip on her hair and her hip.

"that's it you fucking slut...take it! " Hux yelled at her. 

Tears streaming down her face, skin slapping loud, she cried out, "yes....Yes!...harder! Oh god harder! I'm...ah...  just a slut!"

Ben cringed. 

Hux had bounced around making out and hooking up, but he hadn't seen this side of him.

They were 14... his buddy acted like this was porn. 

Hux smacked her ass drawing out another cry. 

"That's it bitch ! Cum on my cock like a good slut...maybe I'll cum in that nasty mouth of yours ! ...fuck! ...Baz wasn't lying you're so fucking tight Alli ! Just don't  bleed on my pool table!" Hux demanded. "And I'll  do this again !" Bucking into her with a growl. Virgin?

Hux was an asshole.

So he'd  fucked around with Bazine... used Ben as a bargaining chip to fuck her friend...jeeze.

When Allison came finally, Hux pistoned in harder. Spilled all over her back when he came.

With a grunt, he pulled his pants up, "get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom down the hall, you look like a god damn prostitute! I'm going to go check on Solo and Dameron, they should've gotten their  nut off by now." He tugged his t-shirt over his head,  "go wait in my room. If Ben didn't fuck her Bazine may want us to...finish her up." 

Without waiting for her answer, Hux darted down the other hallway.

Allison was still crying...but slowly headed toward the bathroom with her clothes.

Ben raged inside.

He grabbed his bag and left.

 Running.

It took him hours to get home, but he ignored his phone's buzzing... until he saw Poe's number pop up.

"Hey Poe...you ok?" Ben asked.

Poe hesitated, "yeah...Finn came and got me. Friend of his drives. You walk home?"

"Yes. Couldn't stay, long story." Ben offered.

Poe sighed,  "I already know.  I heard Hux arguing with Bazine. Me and Cammie came back up to the house, and they were going at it pretty loudly in the kitchen."

"About me?" Ben asked.

"Yep, she told him she gave you head ...you ate her out...then freaked out when you found out about Hux...about him...who she is really under the cover...he was pissed." Poe sighed, "Cammie... she got handsy...I tried to get her to stop...it helped I couldn't get hard from her mouthing at me...she sulked into the house to find Allison... that's when I stumbled on Hux and Bazine."

"Finn won't hate you...you didn't  know anymore than I did what Hux was doing." Ben promised.

"He doesn't, I told him. He held me. Kissed me. Said Hux is a shitty friend." Poe stated.

Ben chuckled, "shitty doesn't cover it..." he told Poe what happened on his end.

"Man...crazy..." Poe replied. "I kinda feel sorry for Cammie and Allison. Bazine controls those two with a tight lease...Hux used you and me like chess pieces. I  had no idea Hux was so sadistic...such a manwhore already."

"Yeah, I knew some...not extent. He likes playing god apparently.  He's  more like his father than he wants to see." Ben declared, sour taste at the words.

He'd  missed the signs...

"Well, I'm staying at Finn's. We're headed to sleep...he still wants to be my boyfriend  and wait for... other stuff like we talked about...I  am really thankful. Really lucky." Poe said relieved.  "Night Solo."

"Cya Poe." Ben hung up.

He had so many texts and missed calls...from Hux...from Bazine...

Fuck them and their crazy shit...

 

He laid back and concentrated.

 

_Rey?...if you know what happened tonight...I am so freaked out and sorry...please don't hate me or not be my friend... if you don't know... I'll  tell you...but please still don't hate me..._

 

When he got no response,  he cried. Truly cried.

He was so selfish.

He could've stopped that. He could've  not done it to her.

 

_don't cry my little human...you are my friend...you're hurting... I ...heard all of it...saw what you saw... our bonding has gotten stronger... I don't  like it ...but I don't hate you... we are not mated... we haven't  claimed eachother... not outright... males of my kind usually have two or more secondary mates... but I would be lying if I said I want to share the mate I  choose someday... it comforts me that it bothered you... but don't feel guilty... humans have a harder time controlling their hormones... especially young humans... you are in my heart Benjamin... now you know..._

 

Her words and voice soothed his guilt.  But he wished she was there.

He felt her warmth like a blanket.

 

_shhhhhhh....go to sleep..... don't  think of it anymore... or that poisonous  snake of a friend.... or that vile girl who stuck her claws into you... you are more special than they could ever try to be..._

 

He let his lashes close.

 

_good night my sweet little fox..._

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was even more of a dick at school, Ben couldn't understand how he missed it before. He avoided Bazine like the plague.

"I  really want you to meet Finn, he plays soccer for his school. He's  so great." Poe said as they sat for lunch.

Ben grinned, "of course man. Everything  else going ok?"

"Well, I had an awkward moment around Cammie earlier, but Hux has left me alone. So there's that." Poe stated. Chomping down on his sandwich.

Ben grunted. 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day, the week ...was fine. 

Rey kept his spirits up. 

He went to practice, glad to have Poe  and Derrik to help him train harder. 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday night brought bowling with Poe and Finn. 

Finn was cool, made his friend so happy.

It was a little  wierd to see his buddy kissing another guy, but happy was happy.

Ben wished Rey was here...

"Missing your girl huh?" Finn asked.

Ben smiled. "Yeah, she can't ... come here. Restrictions. I  go see her. But I think about her all the time."

"Then she's  thinking about you too. Poe and I  kept our distance for a while... but we just missed eachother too much. Now we're trying to figure out how to tell everyone. You were first for Poe. I told my family. " Finn told him.

Ben smiled, "just don't hurt him. But yeah...she's special. "

"Then be patient, and go see her more..." Finn  suggested.

"I can't  wait to get my license." Ben groaned. 

Poe got strike after strike. 

Finn kissed him and spun him around. 

Ben laughed. 

They were cute.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben got home late.

 

_Rey?_

 

He tugged off his shirt and jeans, left in just his shorts.

He stretched out.

 

_hi Ben... have fun bowling? Did you like your friend's  boyfriend?_

 

Ben grinned. 

 

_I  did, you'd  like Finn and Poe. They would like you, can I  bring them to meet you? Later on?_

 

Rey giggled.

 

_later on..._

_your uncle was here, brought me new clothes...I've rarely had new things...and I had strawberry pie... very delicious. And ice cream..._

 

Ben imagined how her face would possibly  light up eating such a sweet treat. 

 

_maybe a cooking lesson when I come visit next time...apple pie or well...whichever kind you want ..._

 

 

Ben chatted with Rey until they grew tired.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben ran into Hux in the locker room before gym.

"Hey Solo...haven't seen you lately.  You haven't  answered  my texts..." Hux greeted.

Ben scowled,  "yeah, been busy."

"I saw, you were out with Poe and his boy. You gay too? That why you bailed out on Bazine at my house?" Hux accused.

Ben closed his locker, "I'm not, but I left your house because you set me up with one of your... playmates. You knew I liked someone... sicked Bazine on me anyway..."

"Ah, ...she's a bit much sometimes but Baz can be fun man, and obviously your crush ain't biting so why not enjoy a chick who wants to? I was just being a good friend, sharing the wealth" Hux arrogantly flung at Ben.

"Not everyone wants to fuck every girl in sight...treat them like trash." Ben shoved Hux out of his way, "don't text me again, I'm  not some pawn for you...I thought we were friends."

 

Hux didn't try to stop him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's parents loved that he had gotten so close to his uncle, showed so much interest in the family property. Luke had the barn redone and fencing put in, horses. Ben enjoyed riding. The cabin was expanded. There was a full fledged workshop now. A boat docked at the lake in the bosthouse they'd had built. Ben was so close with Poe and Finn these days, ...Hux gave him a wide berth, but...Ben could tell his old friend regretted pushing him away. Rey adored the new additions. The horses loved her presence. She even had her own room. The top floor of the barn was hers. Locked when she was away...Luke helped her transport everything from the caves...Ben helped her too. They unpacked her things together listening to Hendrix. The summer was theirs.

"Have you met more like you?" Ben asked.

Rey shook her head, "I  have fuzzy memories of some that visited my parents.  Clan leaders they dealt with. But we fled."

"Rey...I  know you forgave what happened...but I  was wondering something..." Ben wanted to see how she felt. 

"What?" She replied. She kept adding her books to the wall of shelves.

Ben coughed, "um...are we just friends? Or do you want more from me? Luke thought you...scented me...and you and I  were eachother's first kiss...and I  know you don't want that Liam person..."

Rey giggled, blushing."no...I don't want to be another of Liam's  playthings, I  especially  don't  want him using me for more power through my blood. He may think I am his by right, but I prefer you. I  consider you more than my friend... But  I would never claim a human so young... my kind claims as early  as 13 sometimes... I  wanted my freedom longer.  I  don't  want to be owned, controlled, and bred."

"Oh...wow. What a concept. I ...so what does that mean...about me?" Ben wondered. He was so nervous.

Rey scooted across the floor they sat on,  over to him.

She nuzzled against his neck. Purring, she kissed the spot... his jaw... then his trembling lips. 

He let her deepen the kiss, their hands finding eachother.

They kissed until they were breathless.

"I  scented you...because I think of you as mine. It's why you can feel me and hear me in your mind. To claim you I'd have to bite you. My kind typically  bites eachother. I would bite your shoulder... and then you mine... any of my kind would smell us on eachother. Any potential  claim... bloodright would be voided. For example Liam's right to me would be revoked and his link to me gone. I would be yours. It's typically when mating occurs. Usually done when the female is broken by her mate, he pins her and takes her ...bites her as he imbues her with his seed then guides her to bite him to complete the blood link...he absorbs her power...increases his own. The male is allowed  secondary mates... usually two....some have 6 or more...in really powerful clans. The main mate has first authority but is still dominated by the male. My parents loved eachother...my father wanted no one but my mother. Like most of your kind prefers. One husband or wife...one mate. For love not power. Usually,  your old friend Hux sounds alot like Liam's type of shifter...a predator." Rey spared no detail.

No rose coloring.

Ben was startled, "that's  ...alot."

"I  know... your kind usually  dates... until you settle with your choice of match. Sometimes mating occurs. But your kind just calls it sex...for fun?  It's  why I  wasn't  angry... you're  young Ben. I  care for you. But I  won't trick or trap you... I do want you. It's  hard to fight my ...pulls. My nature. I love to touch you, it soothes my animal." Rey pets his palm. Kisses his wrist.

Ben sighs, "I  really like you Rey ...just you. Can I give you a promise?"

Rey beams. "Do you trust me Ben?"

"Of course." He said instantly. 

Rey let her claws come out on one hand. "If it's what you want...this will hurt..."

"It's what I want. Be my girlfriend?" Ben told her.

Rey nodded. Kissed his wrist again. She licked over the same spot.

She ran her claws down his arm wrist to elbow.

He winced, bit his lip. 

Rey licked over the wound. It healed over leaving a scar.

She took his arm laying it over hers to match. 

He felt a burning.

When she pulled it away, their arms matched. 

"This is a symbol. Your kind won't understand. But mine will. Liam hasn't had me to do it to me... it shows you've accepted my scenting... it's a promise to be claimed and mate me when we are ready. It's  powerful. He won't be able to bite me even if he does find and capture me...mate me. The claim will be blocked unless you die. You will even take in some shifter powers...when you and I  complete  our promise.  Like extended life, increased strength and senses, sometimes more...it varies.  My kind doesn't claim  humans often." Rey watched as he examined the long scars decorating his arm. 

It would be easily hidden with a long sleeved shirt. His parents would think he'd  been mauled...

"Liam will want me dead now... won't he?" Ben already knew.

Rey nodded. "Already regretting?"

"Never...I want you...he has no idea where you are or me..." Ben kissed her again.  

He felt his heart swell. 

Underneath the sensations of her, he felt something fighting against  a wall. So angry. Dark. That must be Liam's  bloodright link trying to find her...

Rey heard his thought, nodded. 

Ben smiled. Reached out and circled his arms around  her.

 

* * *

 

 

Poe had been happy for him when he told his friend about finallly being official. 

Ben had a girlfriend.  

He didn't share that she was a magical shifter...with a maniac hunting for her...that they had scarred eachother... it was so surreal.

But he found himself tracing the lines her claws made often once he was home.

He dreamed of her constantly. 

Sometimes the dreams overwhelming... worse than before. Images of mounting, grunting bodies...moans of wanton bliss. 

He saw them. At the cusp of climax sinking teeth in ...

God he wanted it...her...

Maybe humans were too weak for this type of link...

He couldn't  help jerking off...letting himself remember her body from the fantasies... but he still felt guilty everytime he came...

 

* * *

 

 

Exams and papers  helped distract him some.

 

His next birthday brought his permit...

His parents bought him a blue truck. 

 

* * *

 

 

Finn had a party that proved fun.

Pool table, darts, mario cart, dancing, cards...drinking games galore...

So many people. 

Mostly from the other school.

He snuck upstairs to use the bathroom, finding it occupied, he tried the one in Finn's parent's room.

Ben relieved himself. Washed his hands. 

He was about exit when he heard voices...a door shut.

"Shhhhh." A girl giggled, "lock the door"

Damn it. Ben frowned.

"Come on baby...show me what you promised..." the male whined.

Ben heard clothes shuffle. Hit the floor. 

"That's  it....spread wide babe. God you are so fucking hot. Being around all these fucking humans is mind numbing...even shitfaced drunk!" The male complained.

Wet sounds indicated he had started lapping and sucking at the girls  breasts, her moans filling the room.

"Oh, Eric you like it...playing with their little pussies...seeing what they can take...you like making them scream..." she breathed, smacking his ass hard. Grabbing his hair, making him growl.

"Oh...that's it love...eat me up...I  knew you like watching us..." she teased. As the male devoured her cunt happily. 

He grunted, striking her face across the cheek. "You push to hard Edith....one of these days I'll  tear a throat out...now shut the fuck up and roll over!" 

She laughed but apparently  listened because Ben could hear them at it. Skin slapping. Bed banging against the wall.

She yelled out.

"That's it, that little fucker can't give you that! His bite doesn't make you soak yourself..." the male resumed pounded into her. Growling.

She was panting and screaming as he kept going harder.

The bed collapsed.

The thumping music downstairs  hiding their damage.

It didn't even phase them.

Ben blushed, thankful  he'd flicked the bathroom light off already before they'd come in.

So these were...like her? Shifters? Did they go to Finn's  school?

"I'm  gonna...!" He emptied with a roar.

Moments  later they were getting dressed. " Liam's getting antsy. No one can find his bloodright...he's growing more unstable. They've executed  several who supposedly hid her family...with her parents dead though, she could be anywhere..."

"I heard...all the clans are supposed to send alerts if they see or hear anything..." the male told her.

"I don't  like it... Rey shouldn't  have to go to him. He's fucking vile. He killed Lillian you know...he replaced her the same day...cold as hell." The girl sounded sickened.

Ben cringed.

Rey had told him the males had secondary mates. But this male that wanted Rey killed one of his?

"Yeah, I agree, but I can't lose you.  You know she's his... god I love you. Edith, please don't  say things like that around anyone else." Eric begged. 

She licked his neck. "Never... come on, our lovely classmates will think we've  left. Finn wants you to meet his boyfriend anyway. He's cute.  Finn really likes him. You can even pick a girl to take with us when we leave if you play nice. I'll eat her out for you before you fuck her, sound good?"

"You're the best! But this time you have to talk her into a bit of bondage play...I want her tied up...the young humans scare easily ...make it happen and you get a pass to do as you please with that boy you found. I won't even hover. I trust you.  Let's go dance and play nice!" Eric tugged her out of the room laughing, door closing behind him.

"I  can do that...I know exactly how..." she stated confidently.

Ben let out a long breath. 

Holy fucking shit! 

Finn knew shifters! They played games with the humans at that school... 

They said all the clans were looking for Rey... for Liam...

Jeeze...

Ben really was in deep.

Rey needed to know...

He closed his eyes...reaching out.

She listened to all he'd heard. It terrified her. 

She reminded him to keep his arm hidden.

Any shifter...of any class level would know what it meant.

They would hand him over to Liam... who would use Ben to find her...

 

* * *

 

 

Downstairs he saw Poe and Finn talking to a couple...laughing. It might be them...

Ben observed.

Their clothes hid their arms. But her top did not hide her bite...

The pair were mates...claimed mates. 

"Ben! Come meet my friends!" Finn yelled over.

Ben was reluctant.

"Hi." Ben greeted.

Edith gave him a tilted glance. 

"Ben here is Poe's bestie...he's on their soccer team  too.  Ben, this is Eric and Edith. I swear I feel like they've dated since grade school!" Finn teased.

Ben smiled, shook hands with Eric.

"Nice to meet you man. Finn has not shut up about your boy here for weeks!" Eric stated with a grin.

Ben made small talk.

Watched Finn and Poe dance... snuggling on the sofa.

They were so happy, at ease.  No one here judged.

Ben wished Poe felt comfortable  like that at their school...

But he also wished Rey wasn't  in danger...he couldn't  introduce  her to Poe and Finn ...not now...

Eric and Edith might hear her name and...

"Hey Solo,  where's  your girl at? Didn't invite her?" Poe asked.

It was an innocent question.

"Um ...not this time. She's busy, but eventually. " Ben replied.

 

The rest went ok.

But Ben felt uneasy. He felt like they were watching him.

Edith was whispering in a redhead's ear, then the girl blushed.

She kissed her. Eric walked over grinning.

Edith led her out with them as they left. The girl was very drunk.

"You're so beautiful Tisha, Rodney was such a fuckhead for cheating on you."Edith ran her fingers over Trisha's chest making her nipples perk outside. "let us make you feel better. Fuck him and his tiny dick!"

Trisha blushed furiously, smiling, "but Eric...he's..."

"He's yours tonight...and mine. He thinks your so gorgeous..." Edith praised, kissing the girl's neck.

"Oh...god...yeah. yeah yeah...ok, " Trisha mumbled clenching her thighs.

Eric grinned. Like a wolf. 

 

Ben followed.

 

Eric got into the driver's seat of the red sports car.  

Ben could see Edith and the girl making out in the backseat.

Edith lowered down out of view and Trisha's head fell back eyes fluttering...

As they drove away Ben wondered if all shifters were so...sexually driven... if that's why his dreams started to be so intense...because of his link to Rey?

He went back in and told his friends goodbye, called an Uber to head home.

Permit didn't  mean driving  yet...he was counting the days. Car meant freedom. 

Freedom meant...

More time with Rey. 

She said they would tell Luke  about the pair from Finn's school... his uncle knew some from other clans...

Ben wondered how many shifters his uncle actually knew...why none had killed him for his knowledge of them?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Janine and Gregory's child should not be so hard to find Liam ! You are linked ! Use it !" Anton was losing patience with his son. "Your place will not be secured without a proper mate. She cannot have simply disappeared ! Send out more scouts... offer a higher reward ! Kill a few representatives so as to get the clans motivated ! "

_Elise guided them. "This land should be safe. Perform the ritual and no one can seek her beyond the property lines. But you need to face them, Gregory your people are in danger. You know  they'll  be punished."_

_"I know..." Gregory ran his hand through his hair._

_He took his wife's  hand._

_"We'll get there Elise, Rey will be secure. That bastard will not tie our child to his spawn." Janine cried._

_Rey held to her bossom tightly. Asleep ...unaware...Elise sliced her palm..._

 

 

 

Rey bolted through the forest.

He can't  see ! 

She didn't  want him !

She was revolted by his constant cruelty. It was exhausting to try to keep him out.

Ben...she needed him so much. 

But Ben had his own problems...his world was getting smaller now that knew what was out there.

Eric and Edith...hiding within that school...raised among the humans... their clan's  choice. 

Most prefered  less possible  spotlight...

Liam's clan was the largest...they stayed completely out of sight.

All the smaller clans answered to them...or were wiped out.

Anton  demanded submission. 

Time passed... Rey had grown comfortable.  Luke has been coming like clockwork. Her birthday was coming. Ben's would be too. He'd be able to drive... she wished she could go ahead and claim him...

Rey dove into the water and swam straight to the bottom. Feeling amongst the grime she found what she sought...

Her father's blade. The handle held a large sapphire. Crafted silver. Blessed by the ancients.

She would feel it when they closed in. The magic on the land would hold, but she worried. Should hold.

 

She prayed Ben  would be careful...

Sitting on the beach she let herself relax a moment.

 

_**"my you've  grown Rey! My mate is fierce and cunning...but I tire of hide and seek...come home !"** _

Liam's voiced echoed.

 

No !

 

_**"go away ! "** _

Rey screamed!

 

 

**_"you have... an interest...I can see him, the idea of him... I will rip him apart !  I will feed you his heart when I claim you ! "_ **

Liam's growl made Rey cringe. 

 

She  reached for Ben...pulling on their link she slammed the mental door closed on Liam. 

For now...

She could feel him beating against the door in her mind.

Crying she raced back to the cabin.

 

Luke was standing on the large porch. "Rey...Elise is here. You are leaving."

"But I'm not safe if I leave !"Rey  yelled.

"She says there are those who know you came here...scouts have been sent. It's not forever...just until we know it's clear. They need to find nothing and move on." Luke said.

"Ben will come... tell him to stay away. After all this time...why am I  being betrayed now?!" Rey questioned.

Elise stepped out, "Anton...Liam's father, has been systematically  uncovering and decapitating your father's  allies... rewards are being offered for your return...threats if you aren't...weaker clans are vying for favor...protection..."

"Why should we trust you. " Rey accused. 

Elise smiled, "because all records show me dead...I 'died' along side your mother...Anton knows this form as Willamina. I was your mother's  best friend... I swore to protect you. I did the spell that's kept you hidden." 

"Oh... where would we go?" She couldn't imagine not seeing Ben... leaving what's been her home. Rey frowned.

"I'll explain on the way. But we really need to go ..." Elise promised. 

Luke didn't  look convinced. 

Rey definately wasn't. 

"Ok...just a moment..." Rey started walking toward the living room.

Elise tapped something into her phone. 

Rey gripped the blade hidden at her thigh. 

Running her thumb over the sapphire she felt it's warmth radiating. 

This was not Elise ...she was...

Rey spun on her heel dropping low,  swung out slicing against the woman's back. 

"Ah!!!!" She screamed, "you ungrateful brat !" 

Her face changed.

Her body changed.

"Luke get back ! She's not Elise !" Ret stated. 

Kicked out.

The woman meeting her blade with her own.

"Smart girl...where did you find his blade! " the imposter questioned.

Rey scowled, swiping at her again. Over and over.

Knocking into the large bookcase.

Luke jumped back.  

Rey dodged a hard hit.

"Are you one of his?!" Rey asked.  Punching her face.

Pinning her down.

"Yes... you're stronger than he thinks..." she swallowed, blood dripping from her nose, "he will find you...I stumbled upon you here... you are my ticket to stature. Come willingly...save your friend there... whatever boy you fancy..."

Rey held the blade to her throat,  "ticket to hell maybe..."

Before the imposter could argue Rey slit her throat. 

Unphased.

Luke looked a bit startled...

"How did you know?" He asked.

Rey wiped the blade off on the woman's pants. 

"She shouldn't have chosen Elise... her grave stone is here. She helped my parent's get me hidden. Died creating the spell. That woman assumed I wouldn't  know what really happened...I'm sure no one else does." Rey drug the body outside.  Chucked her onto the burn pile. Set her ablaze.

Luke stood beside her. "She may have passed through finding your scent by accident, but others may come through too. You may not remain safe here. " 

"She only caught it because she got so close...I need to figure out how to mask myself, so I can leave. I'll dig through mother's books. Surely I'll find something...I will be 16 this year. Ben isn't  ready for the next steps,  but Liam won't vanish. If he has every clan hunting me... nowhere will be safe long...Ben's avoided those he met. But you... have heard from those like us you know?" Rey looked at him with pained eyes. Hopeful.

"My contacts  are research based, they don't realize what family line was linked to the spell that protects you... if they did, they would betray me... everyone fears that Anton person. He kills without hesitation. His son is worse in many ways..." Luke  looked worried.

Rey headed to the barn.

The body burned.

Rey needed to find it.

A way.

She wanted to hide with Ben...

There had to be a way...

She examined the blade. 

"I  miss you father...I  wish you were here..." Rey muttered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt it, Rey killed something. Her thoughts had screamed at him. Caused his head to pound, he fell out and onto the floor.  
> An image of her wielding a silver blade popped into his mind. Her eyes focussed.

He chose to call them. "Luke? Did something happen?"

"Actually  yes...we had an accidental visitor...Rey handled them. She's a fiesty one." Luke told Ben all of it.

"Well...shit." Ben muttered.

"Rey's resting now.  But she's going to search her mother's  books. She wants a way to come hide with you. She told me other than coming to you at a local party a while back, for a few minutes, that she hasn't left our property." Luke said.

Ben thought hard, "the easy answer is me uncle. She knows that."

"Yes, true, but she knows you're 16. She's trying to wait. Claiming, becoming a mate is for life Ben. Rey doesn't want make you feel trapped or regret it some day." Luke sounded like he agreed with her.

Ben understood, "I see why she's  reluctant,  I respect her trying to keep me free. But Luke...I've only ever wanted to be with her... The stories gran told me ...they were about Rey's  parents...her clan or others?"

"Yes, your granddad was friends with Gregory. He offered them hiding if they ever needed it. Your gran liked telling you stories about Rey's  family's history...what she'd  been told." Luke smiled, "I see such stubborn protectiveness in both of you."

"She needs to just let me.  Claim me and cut that asshole's link to her off." Ben snarled.

"He would still be within his rights to challenge you...for her. As I understand it, if he beat you and killed you he could bite over your bite. She would be his. Ben you can't face a shifter.  Especially not him." Luke worried.

"It will be harder for him to find her if she is claimed and mated,  simple." Ben stated.

"You are so young Ben, your human life could not be as it was. It will change. Other shifters will sense  you. Because of her. You could still be found. " round and round it goes. Luke kept arguing with Ben about safety.  Shifter laws. Honor.

Ben didn't care.

When they hung up. He paced. 

If the clans were rid of Anton and Liam, everyone would be better off. 

Rey would be safe.

Ben didn't  get to dwell long. 

His mother's  yelling broke him of his trance.

Han had collapsed  in the kitchen.

Ben called an ambulance. 

 

At the hosital, Ben held Leia. Luke arrived hours later. 

Han was dead. Massive heart attack.

 

The day of the funeral Ben felt like his heart was numb. 

He hurt for his mother. 

He hurt for himself.

 

He stood there next to the grave looking down. He knew his father loved him... 

He felt a hand in his, warmth filling him. Reassurances.

He glanced sideways. "Rey?"

Disbelief.

"But...?" He muttered.

She smiled, "shhhhh." Leaned up and kissed his tear stained cheeks.

He let her.

Poe and Finn came up after. 

Poe greeted her, "you must be the girl he pines over"

She blushed, still holding Ben's  hand, "maybe. I'm Rey. It's  nice to finally meet you both. Wish it was under better circumstances. "

Ben hugged his friends.

Across the way he noticed Hux. 

Hux nodded in his direction.

Ben did the same. It was a show of support, despite their stance.  

They were close once, Hux knew Ben was in pain.

Ben could respect and appreciate  the gesture.

"I'm glad you could meet, I'll see you guys at the house. " Ben  walked back to his truck with Rey. 

Before they got to his house for the gathering he pulled over.

He turned to her, and without a word crashed his lips into hers.  His hand in her hair.

She moaned into his kiss.

Ben scooted closer.

He melted into it more wrapping an arm around her waist.

His other hand left her hair cupping her cheek.

Then drifted urgently down to her chest.

It made quick work of the buttons down the front,  taking a breast in his palm he kneaded it, running his thumb over her nipple.

She whimpered.

Groaning Ben kissed a path down her neck to the breast he held, taking it into his mouth he suckled.

Making Rey arch up, "Ben..." 

He was so lost in her.

His grief made him hurt so much, he wanted to feel something else...

His tears were still falling, but she let him touch her.

She wanted him to. 

He released her nipple only to go lower...seeking her hot center, her wetness... 

His fingers already exploring along her soft thigh, edging at her panties.

His mouth following. Raising her dress up a bit.  Turning her body, laying her back. 

His tongue licked the edge.

He pulled her panties down.

His fingers traced along her seam. 

Her eyes wide, hands in his hair.

He kissed her deeply there at her core.  Just as he had her mouth. Nibbling, sucking at her clit. As his fingers curled and moved.

Rey was panting and raising her hips to him. 

All Ben could see was he needed to taste this treasure.

Wanted only her to fill his senses... his mind...his heart...make the ache stop.

He delved his tongue and fingers together making her moan and wriggle .

Finally she crested, ...through their link he felt how powerful her first orgasm was.

Tears left her eyes.  "Ben...oh my god!"

She could barely breathe.

But Ben kept going.  When she had a second orgasm he stopped. Pulled her panties back up.

He wiped his face on his sweater from behind the seat, kissed her cheek, then forehead. 

"I love you Rey..." Ben just wanted her to hear it. To see.

Rey grinned, flushed cheeks. "I love you Ben. That was...just wow..."

"Sorry, I just wanted to feel better and I want you so much... I miss dad. I'm  gonna miss my dad..." Ben cried. He laid his head in her lap, she stroked his hair.

She let him lay 

Rey felt the turmoil inside her human.

His loss. She was glad she came to him. Despite the danger. 

"I want you Rey, I know you think I'm too young to decide this...but I want you to claim me. I want to claim you. I'll be your mate. Please let me..." Ben's  tears made him look so vulnerable. "I can't loose you too..."

Rey couldn't  fight her own tears now, she kissed his head. "You mean that, I can feel it. I want you too... so much Ben...ok. If you're sure.  You understand what that entails...?"

Ben sat and nodded, "to claim eachother we bite eachother when we make love,  it's binding.  Life mate. The link through Liam's bloodright is severed. I want to."

"Yes...after we help your mom, we can go back to the cabin. Neither of us has had...well sex yet. So I think there is better. Private. Special. Ben, you have to be sure..." Rey cupped his jaw.

Ben kissed her passionately,  "I'm  sure...you will be my mate. I want you to be my wife...legally the marriage part on human terms can't  happen until I'm  18, or unless mom oks it."

"Well, we'll be mated. Your claim is marriage under our laws. You'll get a new scar around your finger here," she pointed to his ring finger, "so will I. The secondary mates don't get those...they are not claimed. They are less than cattle to their owner. I will be devoted to you until my death,  you will be stronger and live longer... if Liam  tries to challenge you...don't do it."

Ben smiled,  "I won't back down if I ever see that bastard, but I won't look for a fight. As for you...cabin sounds good. If you will have me I  will pledge myself and let you bite me. I  can't  guarantee my first time with complete sex won't be awkward... but I will try."

"My first time too silly...but jeeze, your mouth and fingers made me weak! I think we will figure it out." Rey teased.

"Let's  go help mom. She's hurting pretty bad, I am staying home tonight. Can you stay?" Ben asked.

Rey nodded, "I  have my father's  blade just in case...your mom needs you.  I'm so sorry about Han.  I liked him."

"Thanks..." Ben drove them to his parent's house. The house was full of people.

Leia was a little startled when Ben introduced them."I'm so excited Ben has a girl, it's so funny... your name dear...he named a forest creature that when he was young. So ironic."

She hugged Rey. "Ben is great Mrs.Solo, I'm so sorry for your loss. Han was a nice man."

"Oh, good your father met her...has Luke?" Leia  asked.

"Yes actually,  she helps at the cabin and the property.  It's how we met, through uncle Luke." Ben chimed.

"Well, he said he hired a helper for when he was away...how nice.  Ben honey, thankyou for being such a rock the last week...this has been so difficult.  I will miss him something fierce. He drove me crazy...but I'll go crazy without him." Leia teared up, hugged Ben.

She returned to mingling. 

Ben kept ahold of Rey's  hand as he dealt with the sea of supporters.

She held him as they slept that night in his childhood bedroom.

 

 


	25. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chewie, I need a favor... Ben knows... has developed a relationship with one of your kind. He needs training to defend himself if her blood right mate comes hunting for them. He thinks he's ready to be claimed... be her mate, but he still doesn't understand what that truly entails..." Luke told his old friend.

"You know the boy is basically  a pup compared to that child's  blood right mate...that Liam is far stronger, his kill list is vast." Chewie commented.

Luke sighed, "I know...but he's  determined. He loves her, nothing will convince him otherwise, even if it kills him."

"I remember  Rey's  father, Gregory is still highly respected...the clans would follow her if Anton and his devil spawn were to...lets say...fall." Chewie growled.

It was no secret the power of Anton was fear...cruelty kept those under him in their place. His powers were used to keep the weak at his mercy.

But he wasn't loved...nor respected. 

Luke had interviewed many shifters... been welcomed secretly by various clans...

No one knew he had contact with her except Chewie.

Many clans had human allies. 

Anton did...survival of their species required it.

It was an interesting world of layered infrastructure and heritage... he was amazed more humans weren't aware of their presence. 

Rey was important.  

It was why Liam needed her. 

Yes his power was set, but her lifemate would gain more power than most... her line had roots dating far beyond his own...his father's... 

Rey was not even aware just how much power she had...

Anton wanted her mother... for the same reasons...

Janine rejected him, claimed Gregory... but... Anton never challenged  it.  He had the top position... Gregory ran instead of fighting that...Rey coming was his top priority...

Keeping their daughter safe...

Anton let it be known his own son had blood right to Rey.

Janine  rejected that as well... her clan...their clan fought gallantly.

But Anton's warriors slaughterd them...

Luke worried for Ben...

Rey wasn't  just some teenage girl from his nephew's class...

She could be a leader...

Could Ben handle that?

Could he leave his human life behind for her?

 

 

 


	26. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewie showed up at Ben's house with Luke. Leia seemed to recognize him as an old friend of Han's...

"Did dad ...know?" Ben whispered.

Luke shook his head as they moved things around in the garage. "No, Chewie never told  him, but he was loyal to your dad...watched over you and your mom often. Shifters are protective...he had no clan of his own and saw your father's family as his. He's agreed to train you."

Ben smiled, "cool."

"Chewie will teach you how to defend yourself... since you and Rey have decided to go forward... claim eachother." Luke went on.

Ben sighed, "I get it, you think I don't  comprehend the dangers..."

"But...I  am supporting  your decision...armed and trained is better though. Love is great, but you need knowledge." Luke patted his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Leia had them clean out the garage, help pack up Han's things she wasn't  keeping...

Goodwill dropoffs and repairs around the house took up extra time.

Ben trained with Chewie daily, at first sore and covered with bruises. 

Ben was shocked to watch Rey spar with the old shifter...she was such a vision...deadly yet like a ballet  dancer.

Leia loved having a full house. 

When Ben returned to school he dreaded it, he thought they'd be leaving for the cabin...Luke had told them to wait.

Luke had cleansed the property with a spell hed discovered, but he didn't want them out of sight quite yet. 

Ben watched Rey and Chewie laughing from his back porch one night, they were changing forms over and over like a game.

So crazy...

 

* * *

 

 

"Good to see you back Solo." Hux greeted in the locker room.

Ben scowled, "thanks for making an appearance at my dad's funeral, but I still don't want you around Hux..."

Hux nodded, "I  can see your point of view...but you can't  be mad at me. It's not like any of these bitches I'm fucking are your dream girl...why are you so upset? They like it...or they wouldn't  do it."

"Not the point! You're cruel to them, I saw you with Allison...she was a virgin and you were ramming her ...calling her a slut!" Ben sighed, "you use people...you tried to hand me and Poe off to Bazine ...to Cammie..."

"For one...Bazine enjoys her games... trust me. I  apologized to Poe...I  am sorry to you. As far as Alli...dude she'd watched me with Baz...begged for me to break her. I obliged. She isn't hurt,  ...I only fuck the willing..." Hux assured him.

"Whatever... you should be better than that shit Hux...better than your father's crap. You hate how he was to your mom..." Ben accused.

Hux smirked,  "maybe, but for now I'm enjoying myself...don't judge.  Anyway, I just want you to be ok, losing your dad has to be hard.  I'm here if you need something...ok?"

"Thanks...I  guess." Ben shut his locker, grabbed his bag to leave.

"Cya Solo." Hux said as Ben left him there.

 

Ben saw Hux later, he was driving off with Allison, Bazine, and some girl he didn't recognize. 

Ben wasn't  happy with one of his oldest friends...but he hoped he'd  be ok anyway...

 

* * *

 

 

Reesia knelt down, "you requested me sir?"

Liam ran his hand down her back, "yes...my new female isn't working out, she is weak. I've sent her to one of my soldiers. But, Loraine is doing well... as is Kira. And you... you have impressed me since Lillian's dismissal."

Reesia trembled.

Immediately his crop struck her skin.

She didn't  flinch or yelp.

She knew.

Again and again he struck her.

Bleeding red stripes covered her back. 

Liam shucked off his tie and jacket... then his button up shirt.

The crop came down again harder...

Reesia knew.

He was satisfied by pain. He needed to see her bleed...bruise. 

Lillian had tired of his particular  type of touch... hated him. Fought back and lost her head for it.

Liam tilted her chin up. "So subservient. If Rey was like you she'd  be here... claimed... bitten... bred...already fat with child. Answering my whims...but no she rebels!"

He slapped Reesia across her upturned face, busting her lip. 

He motioned to his bed.

She rose. Laid back. 

He positioned her legs apart, arms out.

He kissed each breast and suckled.

Reesia held still.

Silent.

He stood over her.

Grinning.

His crop kissed the tender skin of her thighs, her chest, her stomach,  ...just as brutally as her back.

He growled and struck at the space between  her legs, thrilled as tears slid down her cheeks.

Still she remained.

He tossed down the crop, slid his pants down and climbed  over her.

Shoved himself within as he choked her...pounding her flesh. 

"She will bend....ah....yes...she will break for me!" Liam roared, fucking her hard and fast, "and you my dear...yes....you will help me do it!"

Reesia knew what that meant, Liam  made her help him with all the new ones... especially the young ...strong willed...hold them ...punish with him. 

He liked forcing others to do what he wanted to please him...

Survival  had left her tainted by what she'd  done for him... secondary mates had no value beyond use.

He finished before she completely  blacked out...

"You may go Reesia, send me Kira. I think my mood requires a bit more violence before I retire for the night...you earned a pass. All I really wanted from you was your wet cunt..." Liam tugged his pants on. Reached for a case from under his bed. "Don't  worry...she won't die. Just a bit of entertainment."

The look in his eyes scared her.  She'd  seen him use the tools in his case.

 

Reesia tied her robe on,  went down the hall to her room. Kira sat on her bed reading.

"He wants you to come to him Kira..." Reesia told the younger girl.

Kira's eyes widened. "Didn't you just...?"

"Yes...he's been sated in that way. " Reesia retrieved a pill from her jewelry  box, "here...take this. You'll  be awake and seem alert, but you won't feel anything..."

Kira nodded, "will I... will I live through this?"

Reesia hugged her, looked into her eyes, "he wants to hurt someone, he's angry about her...just take the pill...don't fight him. You're new... young... soon he'll start fucking you instead of just...inflicting. We serve his needs...serve and survive."

Kira swallowed the pill.

Slowly went down the long hall to his room.

Liam took his time...in the morning his sheets were saturated by fluids.

But she was alive...Reesia saw Kira in their medical wing. 

 

He had...been zealous...she hoped girl hadn't suffered too much...that the drug had lasted...

 

* * *

 

 

"He's  learning fast, and you are impressive Rey. Self taught?" Chewie praised.

"Mostly...thanks" Rey smiled.  "I'm going to take a shower."

 

 

"Hey Ben! How was school?" Leia greeted. 

She was setting the table.

"Fine, ...um, mom, I know you've  liked having us all here, but I  think me and Rey are going to go to the cabin for the weekend if you don't mind..." Ben  said as he kissed her cheek.

They had remained close to home for almost a month... and Ben worried if they kept waiting it would be pushing their luck...

Yes the training with Chewie and Rey made him feel less like a weak link, but...his mind wandered.

His dreams were getting more intense...

He woke up sweating and hard.

Rey had been sleeping downstairs... thankfully.

She nuzzled him every day, it felt so right. 

At school he felt like he was drifting...

He needed to get her away... alone...

 

Ben smiled  at across the table.

 

 

_"Don't  be so impatient...." Rey winked._

 

 

 


	27. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been avoiding me Solo," Bazine cornered Ben in the lab, "I enjoyed our little bit of fun...thought we could pick up where we left off..." Ben scowled.

Ben tried again to move past her, "get out of my way Baz, I  need to get home...my girlfriend  is waiting on me."

"Ah... so you've made it official.  Hux told me you like someone." Bazine placed her hand on his chest, stepped closer, "I  can keep a secret Ben..."

He shoved past her, "keep your cunt away from me Baz! I want someone I  can love not fuck !" 

Bazine smirked as he left. 

 

"I told you..." Hux  taunted.

She laughed, "you did...do you know who she is? It's  not someone at our school."

Hux shrugged,  "no, she was with him at Han's funeral.  But I  didn't  catch her name, she's  pretty. He's  still not keen on conversing with me."

"Poor baby..." Bazine rubbed him through his pants, "I  could help you feel better...if you want...text Alli not to come over today...I'll even let you tie me up. "

"Mmmm...tempting." Hux tapped a quick text to Allison. "Shall we? I have some ties that could use a new task."

Bazine followed him out of the lab, they headed to his house.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey had them packed, few things to get through the weekend.

 

 

_"you let her get to you...you shouldn't... she's like an animal in heat. I  don't blame any female for wanting you Ben..."_

 

 

_"I know Rey, but it disgusts me how she acts now...now that I have seen the ugliness inside her..."_

 

 

_"I understand...when you get home we can have dinner with Leia, then head out. Luke is leaving with Chewie in the morning,  there's  a clan who wants to discuss possible  threats. They hate Anton and Liam... they want freedom. Chewie has been contacting those he knows in many clans around the world who want a better future. Liam has killed leaders...trying to encourage  them to hand over me."_

 

 

_"He is such a fool..." Ben thought._

 

 

They talked in eachother's minds like breathing now...

Ben couldn't  wait to get to the cabin.

Bazine...she pissed him off trying like that. 

As if he'd  fuck her... cheat on Rey!

Never...

Delusional bitch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Reesia, I'll  be gone a few days, perhaps a week. One of my operatives has disappeared...I  know where she was...my warriors and I  are heading there to search. She was returning, the town she had been may hold answers," Liam kissed her forehead. His hand stroked her breast.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, he wasn't  kind often.

He grinned, "You've done well training Kira. I have a gift for you. " he clicked a gold bracelet to her wrist. It circled with diamonds. 

Someone of her station didn't  typically  get precious gifts.

"Thankyou, " Reesia said timidly.

Liam nuzzled her neck, nibbled her skin, "you are more than just a another secondary to me... I prefer you. I am sure Rey will be imprisoned  most of the time once I have her,  someone will have to keep my bed warm...I  can't  claim you but I  can give you what it entails...as long as you remain loyal."

Her eyes widened. 

"Kira doesn't even cry now...you made her compliant...silent as I work. You understand  my needs..." Liam  guided her to sit. "When I  take Rey I'll  bring you in...I  want you watching...once I've  completed the claim... I want you to help me punish her for causing me so much ...distress.  then I'll please you..."

He pulled her dress up over her knees, spread her thighs... bent down to lick her bare cunt. 

Reesia nodded, "...of course...yes sir...." she moaned as he sucked her clit hard pushing his fingers inside.

He groaned, working at her until she came. 

She's  never known him to do this...

Let alone not want something for himself...

He let her dress fall back into place,  kissed her palms. 

"Go... I leave in the morning. Lorraine is on her way to me. Go use my bath...relax. come back tonight. You will join me as I sleep. Never remove your gift, it symbolizes your new place." Liam rose to his feet and walked her to the door of his study.

 

Reesia passed Lorraine  in the hall.

"He's tagged you Reesia...you are his favorite..." Lorraine  chided. Bitter.

"Maybe...but perhaps I can get him to stop some of his other interests...make him be kinder." Reesia offered. 

Lorraine  cackled, "deluded. You think he'll  change for you. Not likely. I am headed in there to sate that other interest you speak of... because Kira is still recovering from yesterday. He burned her Reesia...remember that as you gaze at your  diamonds..."

Reesia tried not to  feel guilty.

But she did as she saw Lorraine  disappear behind his door. 

Mere moments later when she heard Lorraine  scream...

Reesia rushed down the hall towards his rooms to bathe,  tears stinging.

He'd  be gone tomorrow...

 

 

 


	28. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam was very observant...he didn't miss much...yet...

She kissed along his neck, sighing happily.

She had him pinned against the stable wall,  making him wait always hurt her.

But it could never be helped...he knew. 

He understood how dangerous this was.

He took what she could give.

He flipped her around and unzipped her dress shoving it down off her shoulders.

"Gods, I've  missed you...I  can't  stomach him touching you... hearing it...seeing the foul cruelty he inflicts on you...the others..." he dipped his mouth to her neck, letting her dress fully hit the ground. Nibbling.

He moved back, then laid her down over it, unbuckled himself.

"You deserve much more... I  will marry you...we will survive this..." he inhaled her breast making her gasp and pant. Sucking hard.

Her fingers pulled at his hair,  "I  need you...please...make me forget..."

His fingers worked her until she was bucking up.

He lined himself up, slowly pushing in as he captured her lips.

His ass flexing with every deep thrust once he began to truly move, enticing moan after moan.

Reesia  loved him...her Bartholomew. He was one of Liam's guards. 

Had seen every deed his master committed. Kissed every scar she had...

She'd hidden in the stables after a session, sobbing when he'd  first come to her...desperate to make the tears stop.

She'd given herself to him over and over just to feel free and alive... keeping something for herself from Liam's grasp. Both knowing it could mean death.

He rocked into her spouting love and promises for escape.

Reesia used his wants...he was devoted.

She used him to deliver warnings... Liam trusted her...she always knew where his attacks were going. She couldn't save them all...it would point her deception out.

But tonight she'd tell him to warn Rey...get word to Chewie. He'd found her. He would help her stay safe. He knew the humans protecting her.

Reesia couldn't  let Liam take the girl...fuck her...bite her...claim her... breed her...pull her power from her... lock her away...

She knew his touch...

Bartholomew groaned above her, caressing her cheek, his hips snapping faster, "yes...I ...will see it done my love...ug...!" 

She loved him too. "Thankyou  my love,... yes right there...oh please dont stop...faster! Yes...fuck him out of me !"

He kissed her hard. Once she came,  he let himself. Holding her after,  kissing her temple,  "I  hate hearing him with you...I  want to kill him...I  would for you...break my oath... truly I'm  yours not his..."

She smiled, "I  know, but we need to wait. Rey is stronger now. She can best him. If she claims her human...he could help her destroy him and his father. She doesn't  understand yet... but oh Bart you heal me...your love keeps me sane. I  think of you until he's done... I  only crave your cock...your heart... when it's  truly done we can claim eachother...marry."

Bartholomew stroked her drenched slit with his fingers, "I will do whatever you say my love...but if he goes too far...if I  think he is hurting you more than you can survive I make no promises not to act. Even if I die in attempting."

"I know..." Reesia  clung. "I have to return to him before long...before he leaves... make me cum on your tongue one more time before I go bathe your scent away. I have to hurry... but I had alter and come find you...Lorraine was screaming..."

He obliged.  Making her cry out so happily...drown her guilt.


	29. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke found Ben in the kitchen.

"I know you already planned to leave in the morning,  but I  think you and Rey need to go ahead and leave now. Chewie has received word...it's disturbing news." Luke warned.

Ben nodded. "His contacts?"

"Actually...a mole within Liam's own clan...he and his father are cruel. I  told you, there are those who want them removed and Rey to rise up." Luke led him into the living room. "Chewie will escort you two. I am going to encourage your mother she needs a bit of time away. I'll keep her safe."

"Rey wanted to go to the cabin, we both did...it's supposed to be safer there. Can we still go?" Ben was hopeful. 

Luke nodded,  "I  think so...the warning was Liam and his guard were coming to this town. This was where their warrior came last that they knew of...they think Rey is here somewhere. He needs to get to her before you join with her, claim eachother. "

 

* * *

 

 

"Rey?" Ben called.

She shoved him against his bedroom wall, kissing him.

"While I enjoy these little surprises, I did actually  need to talk to you..." Ben chuckled, giving her another light kiss.

Rey sighed, "what's  happened?"

"Luke says we need to leave now... Chewie reveived a warning that Liam  is coming here to hunt for you. One of his people were here recently...vanished. That woman that attacked you at the cabin.  But they think she was here in this town last, so we can still go to the cabin and go forward with ...our plans." Ben nuzzled her cheek.

Rey giggled, "yes...I  see. Liam and Anton have spies in his clan... they've abused their position so long ...their list of enemies is long. Whoever is feeding warnings out endangers themselves daily. It's  very brave."

"Well, I suppose we have to finish packing fast...no time to explore tonight." Rey teased.

"Afraid not..." Ben took her hand. "Soon though..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Luke, did mom agree to go?" Ben called from the truck. "Thanks, keep her safe..." He hung up.

"He got her to go?" Rey asked.

"Yep, thankfully,  Luke's taking her to visit a cousin in New York. She'll  be busy and safe." Ben replied.

Rey squeezed his hand, "good."

Chewie drove quietly.

He'd  already told them once they got there, he was leaving. He had other clans to speak to. 

He told Rey revolution  was on the horizon.  That he would be in touch.

Allies were being contacted.

Chewie told her she made others feel brave.

It made her feel such pride.

But fear too, for every soul being intimidated.

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Willful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey followed Ben into the cabin. Chewie told them he'd try to contact them as soon as he had more information. They set their bags on the floor in Ben's bedroom. Rey saw no need to take hers anywhere else.

"You aren't  afraid?" She questioned.

Ben was unpacking, sticking his clothes in the drawers, the closet. "Of what? ...Of you?"

Rey smirked, "of being with me... completely? There's  no going back Ben...I mate for life.  If I claim you... you me...only death will break it. We could have sex... without me biting you. I'm  willing...I want you so much. I..."

"Rey... Stop please, I don't just want sex from you...I  want to be yours. It's  always been  you..." Ben took both her hands in his.  "I would die for you...though I'd  prefer to avoid that fate..." He teased.

Rey smiled, blushing. "For a human you're not so bad..."

"Oh gee thanks!" Ben poked her side. "Come here..."

Ben took her lips with his own.  

He was nervous...and she saw it in his head...felt it. 

Rey kissed him harder, her hand slipping up to his neck.  She pulled back, "this is where I will bite you... once I  do...you will feel the urge to bite me too. The feeling of claiming will overwhelm  you... you've  never felt so connected to anyone before. The bliss of me within you...vice versa..."

"Sounds...powerful." Ben grinned.

Rey nuzzled his throat, "Liam could still challenge you...but with this you will gain power too. Strength... endurance...senses amplified... it's  different  for everyone... But supposedly  I'm  special... whoever claims and mates me will get more than usual... it's why he wants me so much."

Ben kissed her temple, pulled her closer, " I  don't  care about power or ruling over anyone...I  just love you. I  want to feel your skin...kiss every inch...make you whine... moan...you are my best friend and the only being I  see my future with..."

Rey giggled. "I'm  taking a shower... you can rustle up a snack or something for us...it was a long drive. Then take yours. We aren't  in a hurry and I  want to feel like this matters...that it's  special."

Ben nodded.

He puttered around the kitchen while she showered.

He couldn't  wait to put his mouth between  her legs again...taste her.

The idea of power...was a bit much.

But, Ben  would do anything  for his beautiful  fox...she was magical and precious. 

She loved him.

He would give her all of him...and it mattered.

Liam might come...

But Ben would use what Chewie and Rey taught him...others would support them.

The clans would unite to be rid of a dictator  and his spawn...

Rey would never belong to him...

He promised himself. She was Ben's.

 

 

 

 


	31. Only us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candlelight flickered, Ben wanted it to be romantic.

Rey stood on one side of his bed... Ben faced her on the other.

"I know admitting how nervous I actually  am right now probably isn't  very... um...manly...but..." Ben stuttered. 

Rey giggled, "I like it... I like you..."

She began stripping off the nightshirt she'd put on after her shower.

Her eyes never leaving his.

Ben swallowed. Started pulling his t-shirt over his head, followed by his pajama pants  and underwear. 

He felt his chest tighten as he stared at Rey's  bare skin.

Rey blushed.

She loved how beautiful he made her feel. How wanted.

He started to get on the bed.

"Wait..." Rey whispered. 

She knelt onto the bed. Facing him she lay back, slowly spreading her legs for him.

Ben's  eyes widened.

Rey smiled mischievously.

Her hand grazed over her neck, down to her breast then below her belly button.

Her fingers pulled at her clit, her other hand dipping between her dampening folds.

She purred.

Ben couldn't help seeing them as velvety treasure, succulent folds... and it was driving him crazy to just watch.

She moved her fingers in and out so achingly slow...thriving on his pained expression.

When she arched her back nearing climax Ben literally felt like he was going to die right there. 

Die watching her fall apart by her own hands while staring him down like a challenge. 

He wanted to lick those fingers, delve his tongue where they were buried.

"Please Rey..." Ben begged barely above a desperate whisper.

He felt himself harder than he thought possible.

Rey grinned. "Come here human..."

Her sultry voice drew him closer.

He still moved carefully.

His hands reached for her thighs, unsure...he leaned down kissing her tentatively then deep. 

He she moaned into his mouth loving the contact of his warm skin.

She pulled  out her fingers and brought them up to his mouth.  He sucked her juices from each.

"Delicious..." Ben groaned. 

He kissed along her neck and chest, took his time with each lovely pebbling nipple.

Making her whimper and grind her drenched core against him. 

He couldn't wait anymore...as much as he didn't want to rush this he needed inside her...

As he nudged inside, he sighed like he was home. 

Rey let one hand glide up his back,  one in his hair.

She thrusted her hips up to meet his breaking herself within...she winced but it was good pain. 

He began to move, his mouth taking back hers.  

Faster he went, breathing into her neck between urgent kisses. Each thrust.

His body working on autopilot  like it could read what she needed.

Rey moaned loud clenching before cumming around him. "Ben..."

He couldn't hold it back anymore... her orgasm destroyed the final wall of his control. He came hard. Crying out.  

Rey bit his neck as he did, her teeth piercing his skin deep...

But Ben didn't feel pain at the intrusion...just the overwhelming  need to do it too.

His own teeth went into her neck. As they were linked they mentally wrapped  around eachother.

Rey pushed calm into him.  Love. 

Ben felt a surge of something big. It shifted throughout his body ...his mind.

The claim. It had to be.  

The marks she'd  made on his arm before burned.  

His heart beat so fast.

 

_"you are mine Benjamin ...as I am yours...until death...until rebirth... one heart...one soul... what's mine is yours ...my claim... my mate...I choose to belong to you...I  love you more than myself..."_

 

Rey's words drifted within Ben. 

Ben felt himself respond.

 

_"you are mine Rey ...as I am yours... until death...until rebirth...one heart...one soul... what's mine is yours ...my claim... my mate... I choose to belong to you... I love you more than myself..."_

 

He just knew what words to say...it felt natural... instinct.

Right.

 

Their mouths let go and joined, a deep kiss, he could taste the blood. 

Eventually he pulled out of her as he softened, reluctantly. But he held her against his chest tight, petting her hair.  Both trying to catch their breath.

His felt...odd but good. He'd  changed... 

He knew it.

Rey was content and exhausted  in his arms. She nuzzled his neck.  Left a light kiss against the bite she'd  made.

"Mine..." she hummed.

Ben grinned. "And you're  mine..."

He almost growled  the words. 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning light brought happy soreness and slight confusion.

He blinked.

 

Ben glanced at the warm body next to him... Rey...

 

In her fox form?

 

But he...?

Ben realized he was just as furry...

His mind raced.

Was he?

 

Wtf?!

 

 

 

 


	32. Furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wasn't sure what to think...this wasn't something Rey or Luke... or Chewie mentioned could happen.

_"I'm...?"_ Ben froze.

 

 _"well...this is unexpected..."_ Rey  whispered  into his head. 

 

She nuzzled his jaw,  purring against him, then gave a yip.

 

 _"concentrate...feel yourself change back into human form."_ She  directed.

Ben tried...

He closed his eyes, let her thoughts guide his.

Each cell...each piece of flesh and bone...he reached inside himself...

Rey demonstrated.

Ben slowly, painfully  mimicking...

"I'm  sorry...it can hurt alot until you do it more... I  didn't  think this could happen to you...I  definately  need to talk to Chewie when he can." Rey told him, petting his sweaty brow  and cheek.

Then placing a gentle kiss to his neck she murmured, "I feel you... the claim...it's wonderful..."

Ben growled low in his chest.

"What...um...was I? A fox like you? I...  didn't  really look..." he was slightly ashamed.

Rey giggled,  "no...a wolf actually. Black fur, big paws...like your human self. Adorable. "

Ben blushed.

"I  think we should explore this though...go for a run..." she suggested.

Ben nodded.

They spent the rest of the morning  exploring...Rey showing him her world. 

How his new gifts worked.

He'd never  felt so ...strong... connected to everything...she was inside  him... him inside her...

He heard the small animals from so far away... 

Smells were so intense...all sounds so loud!

Rey was his...home.

He wanted her again...he could  scent she did too...

In the forest she helped him practice  changing...

He finally  knocked her back, pinned her hands and took lips.

They made love with a breeze kissing their skin.

His mind so full. 

Her cries  tearing at him...her nails leaving him marked.

Her tongue lapping tenderly at his claim bite.

He whimpered. Thrusting languidy... enjoying the sensations. 

They fell asleep once spent...only to wake under the stars.

"There's  no going back Ben... this is you now..." Rey  muttered  into his chest.

"I'm  ok Rey, I will figure all this out. I  don't  and won't  regret choosing to claim you...mate you..." Ben assured her. Holding her form firmly.

Rey let a sigh escape.  She was happy.

"Can I  shield myself? Make people  not see me too?" He asked.

Rey giggled,  "maybe..."

He kissed her temple.

 

 

 


	33. Vengeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stared down at her mangled corpse...the many shredded pieces scattered... the little shit would regret stealing what was his. He laughed, smirked. His other victim lay waiting unconscious, that wouldn’t do... he needed to wake him up before he skinned him alive... Liam hungered for the screaming ...soon there would be a reckoning...

Liam washed the filth from his palms, sighing at the mess adorning his clothes. 

It couldn’t be helped...he’d been a bit zealous in his rage. 

No one was giving his men information. Rey and her human were still hidden.

He couldn’t hear or feel her now...not since...

Just a hole...a void ...

Where his blood right mate used to be... 

The boy had her...she’d lowered herself to spreading for such cattle...

It disgusted him...

That power was his! Was meant for him!

Now... when he found them he would have to challenge.  No massive issue, just an annoyance...a delay...

She would bend and break ...it was just a matter of time...

Willamina was dead... now some of their kind ...

Liam felt justified in his decision...

The clans were bowing, rogues being rounded up. Their sentences carried out swiftly.

brutally...

His father needed dealt with...soon.

He left the hotel, pleased. His men finished dispatching the other guests ...just in case. Silently ...with ruthless precision.

delicious...

The stench of blood was intoxicating.

Perhaps when he crushed her lover... defeated the boy ... he would rip him to pieces in front of her...fuck her and bite her flesh over his cooling gore. 

The image made his cock ramrod hard. 

She would be punished for her insolence... brought to heel.

She needed to be reminded her proper role...

He sent word of his return...he wanted his favored entertainment waiting for him and ready to celebrate... 

He would deal with Anton...Take his clan... then pursue his bitch.

execute her human ...


	34. Huxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux drove by Ben’s house, no one had heard from him. It was odd. Not odd that he’d been ignored... but Poe? The others?

It was early, he noticed Ben’s uncle outside loading a van.

”Ben around?” Hux called out.

Luke glances up, “actually no...he left late last night, won’t be back ...for a while.”

Ben just left? School? His mom?

”That does not sound like our responsible Benjamin Solo... something happen? ...because of his dad?” Hux prodded.

”he left with his girlfriend...needed a change of scenery...some time. There’s just a lot going on... “ Luke tried to walk away back toward the house.

Hux stopped him, “but he will be back?”

Luke’s body language and expression told him no...”I can’t speak for Ben... but his mother and I will support his decision... wherever that leads...”

Hux watched the man disappear inside. He waited and watched them load more. 

 

From just down the road, he saw Ben’s mom load up her car too.

 

...wierd?

...were they ...moving?

... without telling anyone?

 

Something wasn’t right...

He stayed there well after the two vehicles were long gone.

He texted Poe...he had no clue. 

Poe tried calling and only got Ben’s voicemail... texts showed received but got no answer.

Hux just sat there thinking for a long time. He smoked cigarette after cigarette ...then switched to lighting up a joint from his glove compartment.

Something was wrong?

He was about to leave when a sleek sports car pulled into the driveway.

“what the...?!” He muttered, almost dropping it in his lap.

The car was easily over a $130,000 car!

Several people climbed out.

Hux felt like they stepped out of a Twilight movie...all gave him a creepy vibe...

They prowled around the property... broke in through the garage.

Were they looking for Ben’s family?

Hux saw the man he assumed led the bunch of creepers scowl, then tilt up his head almost appearing to sniff the air like a dog?

When they left he called Poe, “ dude, give me the address to Ben’s uncle’s cabin. I think Ben headed there with his girl. Um...saw something wierd at his house. No, his mom and uncle left...I honestly think they’re moving somewhere...his uncle acted like Ben wasn’t coming back...”

Poe was reluctant ...but gave Hux the address. 

All the way to the cabin, Hux kept trying to call Ben...

The voicemail box eventually said it was full.

”damn it Solo!” Hux complained.

Cursing himself for giving a shit...

But despite how things still were, Ben had been his only true friend...his whole worthless life...

He had to be sure...

 

 


	35. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reesia enjoyed his absence. Everyone did. The females Anton retained were rarely given a reprieve...but Liam was sent out... in his father’s stead often... She snuck to Bartholomew’s room whenever possible. The guards used an area where most didn’t tread. But other moments were stolen wherever possible...

“My beautiful girl...” he breathed as she suckled his cock slowly...affectionately...like it was the most delicious thing she’d ever allowed against her tongue.

Bartholomew groaned, helpless. 

He truly was her slave...

He heard what Liam promised ... he saw her gift marking her as his favorite...

He wanted so badly to scream in that pig’s face she was his!

He wanted to claw her ... sink his teeth in... fight for her...

Liam’s constant hovering...scent all over her ... made him so sick.

”oh ... yes ...” he couldn’t stay angry... not while she did these things to him...

His girl on her knees in this dark dank storage room... sucking ... licking ... petting his thighs ...placing gentle kisses...

”Reesia...please...stop torturing me...” he begged. He leaned back against the wall for support. 

She tripled her efforts... speeding up her movements...

He came down her throat with a howl... silencing it with his own palm. Eyes clenching.

Reesia licked him clean. 

“I have to go...he’s due back any time... I need to shower and be in his bed waiting, he sent word...” her tone telling how much she hated that order.

He grabbed her as she rose, “ please Reesia... let’s just leave...don’t go...”

She shook her head, pulled away, “ you know I have to for now...the war is coming...be patient. Chewbacca has secured Rey and her human. He says they are planning to claim each other, they may have already. Liam will be livid. I must know...everyone depends on me... Chewbacca is gathering who’s left, making plans.”

He nodded. “I see... I can’t listen to him tonight... with you through his door... it haunts me...”

”you will... you are on duty... there can be no changes to routine that would make him wonder...he won’t kill me... and you are the only one I love... you make me feel... He is nothing ...” Reesia zipped him up, kissed his shaking hands. 

She returned so carefully to Liam’s rooms...she bathed...

He would arrive soon... 

She lay herself out under his fine sheets.

Took a deep breath...

 

 


	36. Return of the victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam desires nothing more than to slip contently into his rooms... he knew Reesia would be waiting obediently in his bed. Ready to serve him... show her worth. He grinned, she was broken so well...perfect. He’d claim her now and tear her skin with his teeth if he didn’t need to do it to Rey... but once he did he could lock the deviant little fox away... retain her power and go back to using the female he truly needed. Wanted. Reesia had proven over and over her willingness to be his. Follow every order... give him every sordid need...no matter how depraved ...sadistic. He would see his father first... it was unfortunate but necessary. Evils of politics...he grunted. His cock would have to be sated later...

“Father, ...despite their absence at the home we were lead to, I did find the mother and uncle of the human who violated. The human has Rey... Willamina was murdered we know...I have avenged her. Scouts are scouring for Ben Solo and Rey...they have claimed each other, I’ve felt it... I have no access to her mind now. But it is temporary...once we find them I’ll challenge her weak little human and claim her. It will be done.” Liam stayed as his father sat on his couch petting the bare back of one of his females. She sprawled over his lap. 

Anton nodded, “ yes, only a slight set back...he will come into the light for you to find once they hear news of your cruel blow. No son will stand for their mother butchered...not one with any honor...young Rey will even encourage the challenge. You will easily crush the boy. He’s young...newly claimed...”

”I will keep you appraised father, until tomorrow...enjoy your evening.” Liam retreated. He could hear the girl begin to whimper as he shut the door.

His father liked his young...the girl was a tribute from a clan desperate to keep from being destroyed.

Anton had not informed the 14 year old he’d ordered her clansmen killed...the village burned to the ground. 

He enjoyed his pet too much to give her reason to misbehave. 

Liam chuckled as her whimpers turned to shrill screams. 

A guard approached him as he rounded the next corridor.

”sir, is it time?” The guard asked him.

Liam motioned toward his father’s rooms, “ yes, make it look like she killed him... he’s in the midst of his fun, it will look like she had good reason to...but if pressed tell the others she found out he had her clan massacred. You know what to do with the girl of course... wait for the right moment while he’s...distracted.”

The man vowed his loyalty... Liam continued to Reesia.

 

 

Liam greeted his loyal guard at his door, “Bartholomew, thank you for keeping my property safe in my absence. You will rise up when things shift soon. I reward loyalty. I’ll be Lord soon... leader of all the clans, changes are coming.”

Bartholomew wanted to hit him... stab his chest with his sword. “ we are all so blessed to have your leadership in our future...It is a privilege to serve sir.”

Liam nodded and entered.

 

”Reesia?” Liam found her exactly where he hoped to.

She sat up letting his sheets collect at her waist. “successful mission sir?”

He growled as he moved closer, “ oh yes... she was gone with her human ...but I have created a situation that will ensure they will come to me. He... claimed her...they’ve completed ...it won’t matter.”

He kissed along her shoulder and neck as his hand encircled her throat, “I found his mother... his uncle... they were fleeing... but we were faster... the hotel they were at was practically hidden and the other guests were dealt with. He will let his anger and grief lead them to me.”

Reesia tried her damndest to remain indifferent in outward appearance, “ oh... you are so clever sir...you will crush them when they come...”

”yes... my sweet ...I will. My plans are in full swing even now...my father will suffer an accident tonight. His current favorite will dispose of him... his treacherous decision to massacre her clan will give her plenty of ...motivation... and of course she will be cut down in the act...I will of course give a lovely speech about his loss... take over reluctantly.” He sucked a bruise behind her ear, his grip around her throat tightening.

Reesia felt like she would vomit...

Anton was being apparently murdered as Liam molested her... that poor girl blamed... killed for being the scapegoat.

disgusting....

”you really... always think of ...everything...” she cooed.

He grinned and tilted his head. “ I do... next I will have to uncover the mole among us though... someone has betrayed the clan... fed the rogues information. It had to be how Rey knew to run...keep your lovely sights on who you can...it could be anyone. You will be rewarded.”

She sighed, made herself arch up as his stroked between her legs with his other hand. “Anything for you sir...”

Her breathless reply only made him harder. His obedient girl. 

So his...he needed to hurt her tonight though... his rage exorcised...

”I need you to get up now my sweet, go over to the floor in front of the fireplace...raise your hands above your head.” Liam directed.

She followed his order. 

She knew what was coming. There was a metal circle in the floor he would tie her to.

He secured her, removed his clothes. 

He vanished for a moment, returning with his whip and a large vibrator.

”spread your legs my sweet.” She complied, he slowly stuffed her cunt with the toy. Flicking it on it’s highest setting, he reveled in her whining... her clenching. 

After watching a few minutes he leaned down licking around its edges, enjoyed her drenched lips.

...she moaned. 

She desperately wished Bartholomew could storm in and take her away...

She somehow had to remain hidden ...still get Chewie news of Ben’s mother and uncle to him... warn Rey.

She cried out as she came.

Liam stood over her, he looked vicious and dark.

Then he began...strike after strike over her body with his whip...kissing her thighs ... her stomach...her chest... all the while the lodged massive toy vibrating away...

She knew... he wouldn’t stop until she passed out...then she’d wake with him in her. 

He swallowed her pain like he fed off it... he fed off them all...

She was nothing to him...no matter his fancy words... 

She would survive and be with Bartholomew ...or soon ...she would murder him herself... 

 


	37. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sank to the floor, his body held no strength, his heart blown apart... first he’d lost his father...now his mother... his uncle...

“ _I’m so sorry Ben...Liam will pay for this...” Rey whispered in his head as she held him._

Rey let him shake...sob...

She knew losing both his parents and now Luke too was a lot to absorb...

She grieved still herself... for her own parents... and now his family too ...they’d been so kind ...welcoming to her...

Ben collapsed inside ...their loss leaving such a hole. 

He clung to Rey’s warmth...

Her love and compassion enveloping like a blanket.

 

_“I shouldn’t  have left ... I should have stayed... he... ripped her apart... the woman who gave me life!” Ben croaked out, “ He ... he skinned Luke ...”_

 

His tears soaked her night gown.

Chewie felt sorry for them. He hated being the bearer of such news... especially over the phone...

But ...

Liam did it with a purpose...

It was to tempt fate...make Ben and Rey come forth sooner...

The clans were biding time.

...they weren’t completely prepared...

The one feeding them warnings had snuck out the information carefully... Chewie  said they may not even get any more from their source because Liam was hunting his mole.

...the loss of Luke and a Leia was not all he’d been told... Anton was dead...

Anton was brutally murdered... supposedly by one of his females, a young one he’d wronged. Abused and lied to about her clan...

But...Chewie wasn’t convinced she’d killed her captor...she was so young...

Terrified...

It was more than likely Liam’s plot realized.., so he could take over as Lord. Rey knew Ben needed time... but they didn’t have the luxury...

 

 

 

 


	38. Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chewbacca we can’t simply sit here and wait to die...no one sane truly believes Anton was killed by that girl. Yes...his sadistic ass murdered her clan, fucked her and cut her...but you know it was Liam’s conniving.” Clara declared. “He wanted to be Lord...”

“Liam has eyes everywhere...his reach is vast...but many are coming. If Rey and her mate face him, they won’t be alone.” Chewie rubbed his chin, “have you heard from Reesia?  I’ve heard Liam emptied his secondary quarters. He’s down to just her. He executed the rest of the girls because he’s been hunting down his mole... we have to get her out soon.”

Clara cringed, “ Liam is drenched in blood. He executed those girls for no reason... and no, Reesia hasn’t sent anything else since she warned us about him murdering the human’s family. Bartholomew has restricted his movements. Liam is watching them too close.”

”Rey is on her way here, to meet with what remains of the clan leaderships. Ben is grieving his mother and uncle... I still feel guilty for not keeping them safe...” Chewie reaches for Clara’s hand.

If Chewie were to take a mate, it would be her.

But he always put his responsibilities first.

His job was watching over the future Lords.

Rey’s father had made him swear an oath. 

Clara pulled him close, she kissed his cheek, “ until they arrive just stay with me... what happened to the humans ...it’s not your fault.”

He stayed...

 

* * *

 

 

Finn cried out, Poe loved it when he fell apart for him.

They took every extra moment, being at different schools sucked. But right now was theirs, lying together after...

“I hope Ben’s ok...it is fucked up what happened. And the police haven’t found him yet...he has to be with Rey, but he won’t answer his phone...” Poe shook in his boyfriend’s arms, “he’s my friend... what if whoever did that ...what if he’s in trouble too...”

Finn kissed his palm, “I’m here, and maybe no news is good news. No body means maybe he’s ok. Hux went to the cabin, they weren’t there. He missed them. Ben may not even know...about his mom...”

They curled under Finn’s covers, Poe spent the night more than he didn’t. 

Poe’s dad had reacted pretty well. 

“Ben is ok Poe, he has to be...” Finn stated, holding him tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux found them at a small hotel a few days later. Recognizing the vehicle. 

He sat in his car, debating.

Ben would probably not be receptive when he approached their door. 

And rightly so...Hux was a prick.

But...

He took a breath, knocked on the door.

It was Rey that answered. “ You’re Hux. How? Why are you here? Ben is getting food, he won’t be gone long.”

”Oh...I ...there’s something horrible Ben needs to know... I went to the cabin, found it empty... so I just kept driving. I got lucky, I wasn’t sure if I was even going the right way.” Hux told her.

Rey smelled his sincerity.

There was only one thing he could be talking about. “You know about his mom and uncle...”

Hux nodded. “So he knows...”

”question is what exactly do you know?” Rey questioned. 

She allowed him in. “I saw his mother and Luke leave... then people came to Ben’s house, looking for him or his family I think. So I headed to come find you two, I thought Ben needed to know. Major creepy vibes... I heard later about their murders. I’m worried about Ben...those people could be looking to hurt him.” Hux sat down at their small table. Rey frowned, Ben would be upset...He was already so fragile...

 

 

 


	39. Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben paid for their food, he was walking back to the hotel when his muscles stiffened. His skin tingled. Awareness sought him out, Rey was ...with Hux? Ben growled. Outside the door he could hear them talking...he could hear them? Hux was...sad for him? Worried? Rey was...touching him? Comforting him?

* * *

“What is this? Get away from him!” Ben yelled.

The sight of her hands on his hands... furious white hot rage filled him.

overwhelming...

Why was he so ...angry? ...he wanted to rip his throat out!

Rey smiled, “Calm down Ben ...you’re feeling territorial, it comes with the claiming...the marks we made. But I’m just yours, he’s here for you.”

Hux gave him a terrified stare.

Ben’s fists were clenched and he looked over his former best friend. 

Hux cleared his throat nervously, began to explain.

”you saw Liam and his warriors... Hux you are lucky they didn’t realize...kill you...Rey and I are involved in more than you can comprehend. But ...thank you for trying to help me.” Ben let Rey calm him.

”I know...those people, are different. You are different Solo...when you came in here and charged, you were like ...an animal? What ...are you?” Hux asked carefully. His normal cockiness absent.

Rey took Ben’s hand, “ those beings are shifters, powerful ones. I am a shifter...and Ben is my mate now. We are claimed ...married. I know this is a lot, but Liam is evil and we are going after him to save my kind and yours. War.”

”Ben, you...you’re not human anymore?” Hux asked. His face held sadness and mourning. Confusion.

”not really... when we claimed each other I changed.” Ben declared

”does Poe know?” Hux prodded.

Ben sighed, “ no ...no one does. Luke knew about all of it...but it’s why they are dead. Liam is trying make us come to him on his terms...he wants to take her from me...kill me too.”

”well...fuck... I wasn’t expecting any of this... damn. But, hey ...I have the money, with whatever... I can help.” Hux offered.

”Rey, he is right. He has resources. He could help us save more people.” Ben replied.

They ate and plotted. Hux made arrangements. 

Chewie gave them coordinates. Updated them on Liam’s movements within his compound. 

 

* * *

 

Reesia stared down at his latest victim.

Merciless...

days of blood and gore.

So many innocent ones dragged in for questioning...they didn’t have the answers...

They weren’t traitors...they weren’t her.

Liam tied her to his bed. 

She watched as each one begged, screamed they would tell him if they knew who it was.

Her tears held inside, Reesia had to wear her indifference.

If she shrank back, flinched, ...Liam would question her response.

His tools were spread out on the long table that he’d had brought in. All were dripping.

The floor was stained now...

Between interrogations he used her, the aftermath leaving him hard.

Every death just twisted inside and he felt powerful. It all turned him on, just as sadistic as his father... worse.

She played her part.

Kira ...the others, pleaded for her to defend them to him. 

Reesia had to dehumanize them as he worked.

Strangling...burning...cutting...

Fingers removed...insides ripped into the outside...piece by piece ...

He would rape certain ones brutality, then beat them. Laugh at their tears, begging for mercy. Some servants were brought before him, newer guards.

Male or female...it brought no softness. 

They screamed the same...bled the same...

He liked her watching...

He told her cutting down the treasonous secondaries was proof of his love and devotion. 

They could not prove they weren’t the mole, he had only needed her anyway. 

Human slaves were thrown at his feet. Cattle to him, names of shifters who lived out among the human population were given.

It truly was a bloodbath.

She knew it would not be washed from her.

She could have confessed...ended it at any time...but she was weak.

She was trying to live. 

Rey would need her. But would any of this observation be forgiven?

Was this Ben going to be powerful enough? 

Had the claim made them more?

Liam dropped his current inquisition, turned to her. “so lost in your thoughts my love? Don’t mourn them... weak links must be trimmed away so the tree can flourish. The fear I’m instilling within those I’ve let live will ensure loyalty. To their new Lord, they won’t question me when I lock Rey away after we marry. Or when I raise you to my arm in her absence. Even a flicker of rebellion must be doused.”

Reesia tried to muster a smile in his direction.

Liam grinned, “a new load of suspected rogues have been executed in the main hall. Reports are coming in of more. The clans are desperate to prove themselves. Chewbacca’s location has been found, word is Rey and her mate are headed to him. We will entrap them there.”

Her stomach turned. No !!!!

Who would betray them?

As he released her ankles and took her again, she tried to mentally escape. Trying not to get sick as he thrusts. 

Her eyes falling on the bodies... his floor littered with them.

Empty eyes. Pooling reds.

They were gone... 

All his attention would be on her?

His appetites...

She cried out as his hands encircled her throat.

Reesia was petrified...

Clara and the others...Chewbacca... she had no way to warn them. 

Liam kept her here, in his room. Bartholomew unable to save her or be uncovered as her ally ...her lover...

 

 

 


	40. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux provided them with vehicles and new identification. Money and supplies. They were now in a nice hotel with him waiting. Chewie was bringing some who wanted to give oaths to Rey and Ben. Many clans had to abandon their homes, hide. Some were completely obliterated... Rey had cried for them. Hux was still trying to process what they told him. Ben showed his long time friend his favorite form. The couple felt comfortable in his presence, touching as always, needing that connection. Hux even human, felt power emanating from them. It was unreal. Bazine and others wore out his phone... Ben received calls about his mother ... uncle... but he couldn’t even go back to bury them... the pieces left. Liam had spies watching.

Shaylin kept smiling at him. 

Hux wasn’t sure how to respond. 

The hotel suite he’d purchased under a false name was filled with beings he was frankly scared of. 

Plotting and arguing with Rey and the large man Chewie. 

Hux finally turned his phone off, annoyed with it’s incessant buzzing. His father satisfied with his explanation of needing time away to think... 

Ben stayed near Rey, it seemed even a few feet from her was too far away for Solo. It actually made Hux’s heart warm.

His friend was happy, loved. Hell, fucking mated...married? At 16 ! 

Poe and Finn had actually accepted Ben’s brief heads up in stride, promising to keep a distance for their safety.

The shifters that hid in plain sight among Finn’s classmates were here too. Having been called to war like the rest.

Chewie had been followed, he had misdirected Liam’s men... killed them after they sent messages to their boss.

Misinformation wouldn’t keep the monster at bay for long. They lived on barrowed time.

Rey was key to solidifying his position...Liam wasn’t going to back away.

The body count at the compound was ridiculous...Liam’s bloodlust seemed endless.

Reesia had not sent anything new to Chewie... but she was not dead. 

Bartholomew sent word she was being held in Liam’s rooms. Had been forced to watch others slain and tortured for days.

He was only holding back trying to save her because he knew she wanted him to be her link to Chewie... to Rey. Someone needed to be.

Hux hooked the remaining clans up with weapons through a contact his father used. 

He refused to leave though, he even asked to give his oath to Rey and Ben too. Human or not he wanted to help.

Shaylin thought Hux was appealing, his firey red hair pretty. His defiant stand to stay and all the help he provided respectful. She saw potential. 

 

The plan was to move within the week to confront Liam.

There was a hidden entrance to the compound that Reesia told Bartholomew to tell them of.

Only she knew.

And then her lover ...he brought that specific information to them himself. He sent a burner phone to be given straight to Rey. He refused to tell anyone else... someone was a traitor among the clans rebelling and he had no idea who... just that the traitor didn’t know about Reesia...or Liam would have killed her.

 

 

Shaylin took her opportunity late one night while everyone was busy mapping out their plan, tugging Hux away.

”you have redeemed yourself you know... they speak highly of you. If you were a shifter you’d be a good mate possibility.” She cooed in his ear as she ground against him. Her sharp nails digging into his neck as she gripped him.

”I... don’t ... think this is a good idea...” he mumbled, feeling quite vulnerable for the first time in his life, at this woman’s mercy. 

She ignored him, “no one has caught my eye in a while... I’ve not chosen a mate yet... we could all die in this ...attempt to overthrow that petulant baboon. You smell fun... Huxie...”

He knew he was fucked, already hard as a rock under her ministrations.

She’d tugged him to her room, and shoved him against the wall, licking his chest after ripping apart his shirt. “Come now... I heard you liked a bit of rough fun...I won’t break you human... a little release before battle is nice.”

Hux shivered as she guided his hands to her. “I ...don’t want a mate as you call them. Ben chose to ...but I am not ready for that...”

She laughed, “ I just want to fuck human... just a fuck...yeah?”

He nodded, understanding. Kissing her. This oddly enchanting beast. She was gorgeous after all...

He let himself get lost in it. Not being the dominant threw him slightly, but as she rode him ...thoroughly fucking his brains out minutes later ...he couldn’t fathom complaining.

His body would be sore he knew... her marks already red across his chest.

He held onto her hips for dear life as she growled above him, wondering if Ben or anyone noticed them gone.

Bazine would fucking trip if she saw this, he thought moaning. 

He couldn’t speak, just feel this.

She was so beautiful, taunt. Older than him he was sure.

He was her first human, she sensed something in him she wanted a taste of.

He found he was more than willing... she wasn’t wrong they could all die.

The next morning when he did a walk of shame back to the suite, Ben gave him a knowing grin.

Hux knew his face was crimson. 

But ...if they lived through Rey’s plan, Hux wanted another shot at Shaylin.

Already he was wishing he was back under her.

Sex had never felt so all consuming to him before...especially since he had not been in control...be tossed about at her leisure.

Ben patted his back as they loaded the trucks to leave. 

So this was happening... war was upon them. 16 and warrior bound. 

Hux found himself primed and ready. To die along side Ben if needed.

There was a strange peace to it.


	41. Are you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben rode with Hux in one truck, they had the cab to themselves. Rey was in the second truck. Both full of beings ready to fight, followed by other trucks full too. A small army by Ben’s view. But it felt good to try... having Hux with him, ready to die by his side left him... feeling less afraid. Rey’s mind inside his own made him ...feel less alone. She was his family now... Hux was... Poe and Finn... these ragtag shifters from all over... They all were.

“Don’t say it Solo...” Hux stared as they drove.

Ben shrugged with a chuckle, “ I wasn’t... but now I might!” He teased. “You could do worse... Shaylin is stacked and fierce, Rey says she is very respected.”

”god... Ben she was unreal... I think the universe decided to knock my ass down a few pegs. I was more fucking scared of that... woman than I’ve ever been in my life... but harder than I have ever been too!” Hux smirked. “My whole body hurts... and I want to do it again so badly.”

”serves you right...but she’s never showed much interest in settling. Clan leader. One of the few left...she’s older.” Ben narrowed his eyes as he glanced at his friend. “They have sex for fun... just like humans, but some choose to wait until they choose a mate. Like Rey. It’s serious when they do... I’m in this world for good now...”

Hux nodded. “ I get it... I saw it with you two all curled up. You love her... she’s it for you...I’m happy for you. I told Shaylin I wasn’t ready for... all that yet. She was ok, just wanted a bit of fun since we might die.”

”We might... didn’t expect you to be here for this though. Can honestly say I’m relieved, I love you my friend, despite the bullshit. This reminds me why. You used to always have my back before you became... more like your dad.” Ben sighed.

”thanks, I’m here Solo. We are going to kill that fucker.” Hux almost growled it out.

 


	42. Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret passage was as it should be, an overgrown promise for their warriors to slink in and attack Liam ...his followers... hopefully save Reesia and Bartholomew. Save them all. Ben growled, Liam would never have her... his mate ... his heart. He shifted his form, became a large black wolf. Rey shifted beside him into a lighter shaded wolf to match. They were both hungry for throats ...and for revenge. Surrounded by fearless beings they felt strong. Human and shifter alike bound by oath.

It was so dark, but they could see just fine.

A shifter perk Hux jokes to Shaylin who moved beside him.

She wasn’t amused.

He couldn’t see a damn thing ...he could hear them though... claws scraping across the old stone. 

“I smell someone who isn’t ours ahead...” warned Eric.

Edith dove forward in her cougar form to assess.

She discovered they were close to the main tunnels beneath the compound. There was a guard stationed on the other side of the false wall. 

Chewie came up beside her. “ He’s barely a pup... 20 maybe. Liam probably doesn’t even know his name.”

”maybe... but he will still be a problem when we break through this wall to get into the main tunnels. There will probably be more guards further down as well.” Clara cut in.

”no killing if possible. When we get through jump him and bind him. I’ll check his thoughts to see what’s ahead. It’s not his fault who’s in charge.” Rey demanded.

Ben agreed wholeheartedly, there had been so much senseless death...

Hux wasn’t sure what was coming... but he was glad to be on their side.

Rey shifted smaller into a tiny ant, slipping through a small crack.

On the other side, she kicked in the wall to let everyone though.

The young guard startled and lunges at her.

She stopped him easily. 

As she held him by his throat she smiled, “ we are here to help... Liam is mad... he is not the true leader. I am Rey... the one he hunts, this is my mate Ben and we won’t hurt you. We just can’t let you warn them.”

He stared at her with wide eyes, “ there are guards ...um ahead... two rights and a left to reach the stairs that go up. But... um ...there’s a code to that main ...door. The man nearest that door should have the code, ...the rest of us aren’t allowed to know.”

Rey sighed, he was shaking so hard. She could taste his fear. “ I’m not your enemy.”

He nodded, “ we know... but if you lose... it’s going to be so much worse for all of us...”

Rey let him go, the others stepped forward to bind him.

She closed her eyes reaching out with her mind.

Frustrated she motioned Ben to join hands. “ help me Ben...”

Rey could see them now... older and younger than this boy...

Farther still ...the door. 

The man they needed was there, stationed right by it.

Stealth and patience was their friend as they took each guard down. 

Beyond this door was the stairs to the basement. The whole compound was a maze.

Rey wished Bartholomew was available now. But he had to maintain appearances, hopefully grab Reesia when Liam ran off with his warriors to fight them.

She felt Liam far away... a distant raging energy. His aura black as his cruel heart.

She was unable to sense Reesia...

There were so many souls within the compound, their fear almost overwhelming.

She was coming... Liam would be stopped.

 

 

* * *

 

“My dear, let me see you. Yes... I think this is the one. You’ll wear this dress for the ceremony. The farce of a wedding.” Liam kissed her bruised cheek.

Reesia trembled. It was harder to remain still and give him affectionate responses.

He now focused his attention on her with everyone gone. All the prisoners killed.

It was torture all it’s own to feel his lips. Telling her what he would do to Rey... to the human.

He dressed her as his doll.

For the ceremony to come. His wedding to Rey...

”you will head to the honeymoon rooms before us that night and prepare. The chains and tools. You’ll help me claim and mate her. After she’s bitten and I claim her power I’ll drag her away myself.” Liam looked so keen. “Locked away in a nice dark space. You will never see her again...”

Reesia forced a smile, “ you’ve thought it all through...but the traitors are still coming with her and her human mate. It may not be as easy as you think.”

”oh my dear, My spy is among them, about now they are breaching the lower tunnels. No one recalls their presence, but someone told them they were there...and in turn I was informed.” Liam reached outside the bedroom door. “My spy also revealed who they had here... Bartholomew was giving them information. I was shocked truthfully.”

Reesia felt sick...if he knew about Bartholomew...?

”as far as my spy could tell, he was slipping Chewbacca and others information for years. But... no matter. I’ve dealt with him.” Liam tossed a bloody sack toward Reesia, a head rolled out toward her feet.

Reesia was stunned in terror as the man she truly loved looked up toward her with dead eyes. It was all her fault... and she couldn’t even grieve!

”shame...I thought he was one of my most loyal. You really can’t trust anyone can you my dear?” Liam strokes her back as he wrapped his arms around her. 

He had been disappointed when the news was revealed.

He’d planned to reward Bartholomew, promote him. Now...

Alarms sounded.

”ah... there they are. Right on time.” Liam grinned, “ you stay here, I’ll be back with Rey in chains and her dead mate’s head. The morning will shine in my glorious reign unquestioned.”

When he locked her in she finally got sick in the bathroom.

She prayed. 

Prayed for Rey and her human to lead well... fight hard... to be victorious.

 


	43. Burn it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now finally slipping down the upper halls, Rey and Ben were followed closely. “Fan out... if you get outnumbered fallback to find others. I don’t want to loose anyone I don’t have to.” Rey muttered an ancient blessing her mother taught her in dreams, kissing each forehead as they separated into groups. A little piece of her going with each... to grant strength and protection. She wanted them to watch the sun rise as free people together...greet the dawn.

Liam locked Reesia in his rooms.

 

He smirked...she might have thought her grief hidden well, deeply buried where his clever gaze wouldn’t see...but she was dead wrong.

Bartholomew had guarded her well... all his females. But his feelings revealed themselves with subtle elegance.

Reesia tried to put on armor of indifference, but Liam knew she felt every death he left at her lovely feet. 

Reminders. Of who was King. Lord of all.

Bartholomew coveted his to be queen, he couldn’t be left alive to try to seduce her? Turn her eye?

Liam had thoroughly relished each scream from the guard’s lips. Told the man in detail his plans to come.

The agony in his eyes had made Liam hard in sadistic bliss.

He’d taken time to pull the skin from his back, break every finger, pull out every claw, beat and whip him, ...he cut his heart out to devour before finally separating his head from defeated shoulders.

“Sir... they’ve drifted in various directions, searching it seems.” His warrior informed him.

Liam nodded, “Thankyou Luka, send my troops to greet our guests! But Rey... her human... are mine. Slaughter the rest.”

”very well my lord.” Luka was dismissed.

Liam motioned for the remaining men to follow him.

 

 

 

 

“Ben... I feel him. He’s close.” Rey whispered. 

She could sense all her warriors being bombarded in various areas of the compound. 

It was so difficult to hear their cries as they caught tooth and claw against his army.

It ripped at her very soul.

”don’t Rey, my love we’ve got this. Take in their faith... crush him with your rage.” Ben encouraged.

Rey kissed him deeply, “I love you Ben! So much...”

”you too Rey... my beautiful fearless fox!” Ben grinned.

 

They shifted back to their wolf forms.

 

As they rounded the next corner, a dagger flew through the air striking Ben deep in his shoulder.

Ben howled in pain.

Rey snarled, leaping toward Liam. Only to be blocked with other bodies. 

“Let’s dance my dear!” Liam taunted.

Warrior fought warrior with sword and claw, blood decorated the floors as bones were broken.

Some in animal form, some not. Grunts and growls, screams and snarls...

It was a surreal sight.

Rey tossed the one trapped in her jaw across the room into another man. She spit out the arm she chewed.

Red dripped down her chin to her breast, it was a foul yet devine sight to Ben.

His deadly mate. Crimson kissed goddess...

He tore the dagger from his shoulder with a cry, before diving at the nearest opponent.

Hux was utterly flabbergasted, shooting who he could then slicing with his knife.

 Shaylin ripped out throat after throat, slashing her paws in every direction.

Still when Chadwick reaches Liam he fell quick... So many...

Rey wondered if Chewie and Clara we’re headed their way... Eric... Edith...?

 

_”everyone left... fall back from your corners... converge in the main halls. We are facing Liam and his warriors.... come!” Rey sent out to their minds._

 

Rey returned her focus to the task at hand. Her scream echoing through everyone as power surged out ...knocking every body to the ground.

Liam slammed into the far stone wall with a slight crunch before collecting himself enough to charge at her.

Flashing lightning tore through Luka’s chest... two others who blocked Rey from Liam. Rey’s naked form slipping around a few more with grace.

“Now you sick son of a bitch ...you face me! The rightful Goddess of the clans! Your black heart will feed my vengeful hunger!” Rey shifted from woman to dragon.

Liam’s face pale as she towered over him wings stretched wide, fire spewing from her maw. “ you can’t... that’s not... possible!”

His expression murderous as he sliced at her with his sword.

 


	44. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben noticed every body still... eye turn toward the source of pure unadulterated rage that had knocked them all backward.

Wow...

Wow was all he could think...

Her giant colossal form before them all like an apocalyptic sign from God himself...

Ben almost expected brimstone and fire to protrude from the ground... the heavens to open it’s arms beckoning lost souls...

He knew they could become many things... well anything... but a mystical beast wasn’t ever a forerunner...

And their big bad... the being so many feared looked ...scared !

So, yeah... wow. His sexy fox was a god damn dragon ! Fuck yeah !!!

He watched her thrash and spew flames toward a frantic lord... his warriors circling trying to pierce her thick, shiny scales to no avail...she crushed and ate them.

”you shouldn’t be able to call that form! It is ... fucking legend... !” Liam hissed at her. 

He scowled and slashed at her wings diving at her. 

Out of, their daze the fight resumed.

This giant clusterfuck...

Hux felt like he’d been shoved into some horror movie. Knashing teeth sunk into his thigh.

He shot the lion in the head. But he fell, gushing.

Shaylin zipped close tying a belt around his leg, tugging him away. “Stay here, kill anyone you don’t recognize that gets close.”

He nodded. She disappeared into the fray.

 

Liam saw how fruitless this was, Rey was impenetrable like this !

She was slaughtering his men !

Ben stumbled forward knocking through, howling in defiance. But his shoulder wound was still bleeding.

Liam grinned, Rey might be mighty now ... but her mate wasn’t...

He leaped around her swinging his sword, slicing Ben’s side deep.

Ben screamed and shifted back to human form before collapsing.

Rey wailed.

 


	45. Wailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shifted back to her human form, bare as she curled her arms around Ben’s slumped body.

Blood was pooling around them. “No Ben! Please no!” Rey wailed.

Ben was unresponsive.

 

Above them Liam stood, he looked as though he’d won... knowing Rey was completely distracted now.

He raised his sword, he couldn’t kill her, but he could paralyze her so she wouldn’t be a threat... finish the human she’d chosen over him!

 

He never saw it coming...

 

Shaylin disappeared when the chaos of Rey’s dragon form erupted. She found where Liam had been keeping Reesia.

” Hurry Rees! Rey and the others are dying, we have to stop that fucking prick!” Shaylin screamed.

Reesia nodded with a snarl, grabbing the ax that lay on the large table.

Bartholomew died for her... for them !

 

Liam howled as the ax split his spine.

 

The sickening sound stopped the entire vicinity dead cold. 

Rey whipped her attention up toward Liam, tears streaming still.

Reesia glared, covered in what had splattered back from her strike. Liam looked at her in disbelief.

She reared back swinging again...this time crunching into his broad chest.

”You fucking...cunt!” Liam roared.

Reesia laughed as he crumpled, gushing from both sides. “ you are ! This is for my love! For all of them! You sick bastard!” 

One last strike drove the ax through his skull.

 

With a heaving chest, adrenaline, Reesia and Shaylin helped Rey haul Ben to the closest flat surface.

The fighting surrounding them just stopped...

Liam’s warriors dropping to one knee.

Rey’s as well...

 

Ben was turning a sickening pale and wasn’t breathing, Rey felt like her own body was shutting down. She felt the spark deep in his mind... reaching for her.

”not yet Ben... I forbid it...” Rey joked weakly, “stay with me...”

She held her hands over his wounds, leaning down, she kissed his blued lips.

 


	46. Rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey could feel him... every shallow breath, smell every bead of sweat...every drop of flowing blood surrounding her beloved like a god damn halo... his light was so dim... Rey’s spirit screamed.

She reached within so deep, feeling for torn pieces, stitching them back together.

Erasing the damage...

Ceasing his pain...

Softly urging his mind to register her presence within his head...

Calling his soul back to her... death could not have him...

Her mate...

Her love...

She had found her other half from another branch of being, but now... he was of her kind... by choice... because he loved her too.

She licked her lips, the effort taking it’s toll. The power siphoning out of her...

The warriors fell silent, prayers emanating to their Lord... their lady... The clan recognized their ascension in the wake of a Liam’s defeat. Enemy or friend, now all wept ... hoped for Rey to mend the former human.

They worried what would transpire if he died...

How Rey would react...

Or if she’d survive the loss of her chosen... her claimed... her mate... her husband...

Every heart thrummed in anxious waiting.

Every eye fallen to the cooling body in their new leader’s arms.

Rey ignored their mental volume... concentration kept solid... clear. 

Ben.

Her Ben...

The boy who fascinated a little fox.

The boy who created her want to reveal her true self. 

He accepted her...

He loved her...

He gave her strength and new hope after a life of loss... danger... tragedy...

The teenager that made her desire... lust...

Who made her love.

He had to live...

Rey poured it all into him...


	47. Far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her voice sounded dismembered... so far away... lost in a dark tunnel. No matter how fast he ran toward it, he couldn’t seem to get any closer.

Ben was dying ...he knew.

His body was shutting down as he bled.

He didn’t hear the others any more.

They’d been frantic.

He prayed his death wouldn’t drag Rey with him... that despite what linked them, she’d love and thrive. Maybe...

Liam did this...

Killed him like the rest of his family.

But, he died for love... for Rey...

For his beautiful enchanting little fox...

Who has had his heart since they were children.

But he kept hearing her voice...

Urgent enough that he stood in the blackness and ran toward it.

So far...

It was too far...

He had no energy here.

He could hear his heart slow... his lungs finally cease intaking.

His blood cooling within his veins.

So cold...

Light pierced through the endless walls of dark, almost blinding. He hid his face. 

Heaven? 

Was he going to heaven...?

Without Rey it would be more like fucking hell...

He sighed, kept pushing himself forward... through the agonizing pain... through his anxiety and grief...

No!

No!

No!

He heard it closer. Louder !

”Rey!” He screamed.

Tears streaming.

Fire searing inside his wounds... his muscles... his chest felt ripped out...

”Rey!” He just kept begging her to hear him.

”I love you! I love you !” He declared to who he didn’t know who.

The light grew brighter and filled every direction. He couldn’t see again... just light.

”Rey...?” It came out weak and desperate... attached to every fiber.

Then just as suddenly, he felt the ripple.

He knew somehow Liam was gone ...dead.

And he...

He wasn’t?

He felt lips on his, hands reaching within his body ... his soul, for an anchor to yank him back.

It was her!

Rey!

He was washed in such warmth and love... it was overwhelming, but so good.

She was pulling...

Demanding...

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

 

 


	48. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben blinked slowly. “Rey...?”

“You’re alive!” Rey kissed him over and over. ”oh Ben!”

”You... it was you.” Ben felt like his tongue and throat were covered in sandpaper. “You pulled me back.”

Rey smiled brightly. “I thought we’d lost you.” 

He looked around, they were alone.

”Liam’s gone... I felt it... he’s dead.” Ben stated weakly.

Rey nodded. “It’s over... the clans are gathering... everyone that’s left anyway. There are some clans that he wiped out completely...others that only have a few people left.” She kissed his cheek. “You scared me... I can’t lose you.”

He grinned, “well, I think you’re stuck with me.” He winced. His body ached.

”your injuries are healed, but you’re going to feel stiff from the process probably for a few days.” She told him. 

She curled up beside him on the bed.

They laid there quietly just nuzzling. 

He dozed again.

 

 

”Rey, that was amazing how that mate thing healed him.” Hux complimenting.

Rey guided him to their room. “He’s been exhausted, but that comes from dying and being brought back.”

”intense...” Hux held the tray as they walked in. “hey Solo... hooked you up with sustenance.”

Rey left them to talk. She needed to touch base with the remaining leaders. A feast was being held the following night to celebrate Liam’s defeat.

Reesia couldn’t bring herself to socialize, staying closed up in Bartholomew’s rooms. She missed him so much.

 

”it was crazy Solo, all the different creatures they became in battle... and dude! ...Rey became a dragon when Liam hurt you ! We all thought you were dead... but there was this blinding light and then she just kind of brought you back.” Hux helped him sit up to eat as he talked.

”yeah, she found my soul... it was surreal. Now I guess the clans are going to celebrate, reform ranks, and officially name her over them all.” Ben replied.

”You too man, you’re her chosen mate. You two have powers together. They expect you both to rule I think, or at least that’s the impression I got from Shaylin and the others.” Hux clapped his shoulder.

Ben nodded, but didn’t seem enthusiastic. “I know... I am not really a leader. But I’ll support her. After all the loss, I’m more than willing to just settle into this new life and be happy. I love her Hux, I don’t think I could go back to my old life anyway.”

Hux frowned, “ You could. You should finish school, deal with the aftermath of your family. I can help though... you’re not alone. I’m here for you, Rey, and the clans if they need human assistance. I kind of want to keep seeing Shaylin...”

”Shaylin huh?” Ben chuckled.

Shaylin pokes her head in, “hey human! I’m in need of some... help... with... um ...room arrangements.”

Ben smirked.

”ok, no problem Shay, I’ll check on you later Solo. I think tomorrow they’re planning the big feast thing. Poe and Finn are coming... I filled them in that our buddy is a shapeshifter king these days.” Hux declared and let Shaylin tote him off.

Ben knew exactly what Shaylin actually needed Hux for...

Love or lust ...either way he was glad for his friend.

Rey had agreed to allow Finn and Poe to come, to know.

They were part of Ben, like Hux was and she felt like they could be trusted. Rey wanted to approach leadership differently. She didn’t want to be Lord of the clans... an all powerful master.

Being around Ben and his kind family gave her a new plan. 

 

 

Rey stares at the gown.

Cringing.

But it was one of the things Clara said she had to do. Dress the part for the feast, the crowning.

Ben’s outfit looked rather old fashioned too. But handsome. 

It was time for Rey to step into these big shoes. Like her parents, giving the shifters a strong leader who would listen.

She fixed her hair, tugged on her gown. 

To her it shimmered like stars, was so soft... silky and light. Lace intricately decorating every bit.

Like a princess.

She hoped Ben would love it... she was his wife. But this was their official debut among her kind.

Beings from all over had been arriving for battle already, now for celebration.

Rey was so proud of her human mate. 

 


	49. Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sighed into Shaylin’s shoulder, exhausted. She whipped him in more ways than one behind closed doors. Her claw marks on his arm resembled Ben’s. He didn’t have a bite yet. “Sturdy little human aren’t you Huxie?” She teased arching her back to tease him, knowing his cock was spent. He chuckled. Kissing her neck.

Ben straightening, glanced down. 

He couldn’t believe how different his life was...

Rey had met with the remaining leaders and replacements after the feast. It had gone well. 

He had agreed that her wishes were going to be received differently by everyone. And they had.

Some resented Rey’s desire not be be Lord over all. Queen.

Ultimately it was decided.

Rey encouraged a council of leaders, they had insisted she be over the council. Ben was named with her. 

Queen and her King of the shifters. 

Rey and Ben’s powers kept evolving beyond what anyone thought possible, into the legends detailed in ancient volumes.

They could speak mentally from anywhere in the world. See what the other saw if they willed it.

Rey herself could transform, shift into any creature she could dream up... real or mystical. Ben couldn’t shift into a dragon or unicorn... but he wasn’t too shabby either. He liked becoming birds of prey or small animals. 

Rey could manipulate electricity, water, fire, earth, wind, ...become dust herself or more. Her imagination seemed to be her only limit. Strengthened by her connection to her chosen mate, she felt she invincible... but when Liam had almost taken Ben from her she’d felt exposed and weak.

 He was her heart and soul.

The clan regrouping had taken time, patience. Rey visited each area. She traveled all over the world. She was shocked where some hid. How they’d blossomed since Liam’s demise. 

Reesia had been given a council seat. Had been honored.

Her son named after his father. Bartholomew would have been such a good father. She called her son Bart as they played with the tiny boats. She brought him to the cabin often.

Hux, true to his word helped where he could. Now mated to Shaylin, he liked how it felt being claimed by her. The influx of power. He and Ben had finished school, had  decided to pursue college.

Rey was gone a lot for a long time assisting the clans. Smaller ones merged, marriages were linked in peaceful agreements. Ben found all the politics mind numbing, but Rey had a knack for debate. She made them see each other’s sides. Find common ground, especially when reminded Liam had caused most of their distrust of each other. Created friction that was unnecessary.

 

 

 

”Rey, this was unnecessary...” Ben kissed her deeply. Smiling at their friends.

His graduation party felt so human.

Finn and Poe were married now, cradling their 3 year old Sara. 

Hux toasted their accomplishments. He wasn’t quite done, deciding to continue on to pursue his masters in business. He and Shaylin shared a small apartment. She aided Rey with clan skirmishes as required.

Ben wished his mother and father were here. His uncle...

But he felt they were still, watching over them.

Rey blushed. Ben had that effect, he adored his little fox... has since they were young. The little girl who stole his heart. 

But now...

”see, they are proud of daddy too!” Rey beamed. 

Ben kissed two rosey cheeked girls, the toddlers were so loved.

The 2 year olds had their mother’s eyes and daddy’s thick dark hair. They named after their mothers, Leia was born 7 minutes before Jyn. They traveled with Rey when Ben was buried in classes. Thankfully, she had to less and less because the council was running so well. They liked the old family cabin as much as he had as a child.

”daddy’s so happy you’re here girls. My pretty princesses.”

The young shifters had envied powers of their own.  From their parents union came an unforeseen happy consequence... the Queen and King produced very powerful cubs.

It made the toddlers quite the handful.

Ben carried Leia as Rey carried Jyn, the cookout at the cabin was hopping with  live music and laughter. Kids running around with giant smiles.

It seemed like so long ago his life was being bathed in blood and pain... sadness.

Now... his life was tea parties with pink koolaid and chasing fairies or kittens in his wolf form. He thrived on kisses and hugs from the 3 women in his blessed existence...his lovely wife and his 2 gifted daughters.

”well, my queen, Thankyou!” Ben tugged her to his chest, “group squishes !”

They danced, ate, laughed with friends. 

Rey’s cheeks flushed with heat, they finally took a seat by the bonfire Poe and Finn were poking at.

”where’s Sara?” Rey asked breathless. Poe smiled, “the kids are all melting marshmallows for s’mores with Clara and Chewie.”

Ben saw how happy Rey was...

He squeezed her hand. She turned toward him, “I know Ben...”

” I feel it too...” he finished. “I love you my little fox... always.”

 

 


	50. Evers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt nice, hiding from the world.

Ben loved the feeling...

The grace of his wolf form.

No matter how limitless their powers were now years later, his favorite was  this. Rey’s was still the sleek fox he’d met her as.

She chased him now, gleefully.

The girls weren’t far behind. Leia and Jyn found favorite forms shifting into a small cougar and snow fox. Jyn liked her mom’s. 

Rey barely had to touch base with the council now, Reesia was recognized as next in line as voted by the clans.

The girls were getting older, now 7.

Rey preferred being home at the cabin with them... with Ben. The girls liked her tutoring them with the tools Ben gathered for her. He helped of course. Occasionally travel couldn’t be avoided. But, the clans were more docile than had been in 30 years...

The wind smelled like honeysuckle... inside Ben’s heart was bursting with happiness.

As they bounded through streams and fields packed with flowers, they felt so blessed.

Ben’s mind drifted to his mother...

...his father

...his uncle

He wished they were here to meet his girls. 

He thanked them. 

Rey had shown the girls the caves, told them all about their history... Ben told them about his side.

They were raising leaders...

His girls held a room, even so young when faced with clan members. They had such a presence, wise beyond their years...their power demanded loyalty. 

They were fearless... but also so patient and kind hearted.

They were his whole world...

Them and their mother.

 

 

Ben cuddled up with Rey on the bank, enjoying the sunshine. They watched the girls splashing in the crystalline waters. 

This was what he never knew he needed...

He feels so unworthy... but so very blessed.


End file.
